Paying the price
by Lovetheflash
Summary: What if a robbery went wrong at the West house and Barry Allen was caught in the crossfire . Hurt barry and protective Joe . This is a fanfic without powers. Ist timer . Please review .
1. Chapter 1

PAYING THE PRICE

CHAPTER 1

Joe , Chyre and Singh entered Joe's house after a tiring shift . "Todays shift was really hectic " said Chyre running his hand all over his tired face . He hated days like these.

"True , i haven't seen the precinct so busy in ages " replied the Captain as they entered his living room and sat down on the couch .

"U guys want some beer" asked Joe .

"Ya sure" they both replied in unison . Nodding he left the two men in the living room to get the beer .

But the scene in front of him could not prepare him for anything in this entire world . When Joe entered his kitchen the first think he saw was his kitchen was completely destroyed . Some of the shelves were open and some had glass broken in it .The drawers were hanging loose .

The next thing he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. There was a pool of blood on the floor on which he had unconsciously stepped upon . On the other side of the kitchen table there was his unconscious son broken and bruised .

Dark and black colour bruises was already setting in on his face .His left eye was completely closed off and swollen . There was dried blood on his face from his broken nose and it looked like his jaw was broken .

There were knives lying on the floor which were glued to his blood and the one knife that was missing from his knife collection was protruding from his sons body .

Joe bent down to his son and was frantically calling out Barry's name . " Barry .. oh my God , Barry wake up son , please wake up" .

Joe reached out to Barry to check his pulse to see if his son was even alive . Feeling a low pulse under his finger he breathed a sigh of relief.

Listening to the commotion from the kitchen both men ran as fast as they could into the kitchen. The scene they saw just set a very terrifying feeling in the pit of their stomach . Seeing the scene in from of them the Captain called 911 .

Seeing this Joe started hindering over the unconscious teen and tried to stop the bleeding from his head .

"Joe, Joe where is Iris" asked Chyre frantically. Hearing this Joe looked at Chyre with a relieved look "she is not here , she went to her friends house to study."

"Ok u need to try and stop the bleeding while i find something to apply pressure to his wound " said Chyre.

Seeing Joe nod his head Detective chyre left to search for the first aid .

Meanwhile the captain held the gun in his hands , ready to shoot if he saw someone. He knew that the intruder must have already left the house , but he had to make sure that everything was clear .

When he went upstairs and entered Joe's room everything was upside down . His wardrobe was left open with empty drawers and the locker was missing.

After working with so many cases every year he knew it was a robbery that was rushed and gone completely wrong . Captain Singh made a promise with himself that he will do everything he can to catch the monsters that did this to Barry and they will pay for hurting him .

...

The Captain went downstairs to see that two medics had already arrived who were currently working on Barry .

He heard the medic saying that Barry was not breathing because of his dislocated jaw and his other injuries . His eyes glances at Joe who was staring at his son tears in his eyes .

With a worried expression the Captain went closer to the see that they were trying to push some tube down Barry's throat saying that this will help him breathe for the time being because they had to stabilise him before transporting him to the hospital .

Counting to three the paramedics lifted Barry and placed him onto a stretcher wheeling him to the ambulance. Singh watched as Joe was telling the paramedics that he will ride in the ambulance with Barry.

The Captain told Joe that they will sought everything out with the officers and let CSI take a look and then they will meet him at Central city hospital. Seeing the ambulance take off , Singh just prayed to God that Barry would make it out of this alive otherwise Joe was going to blame himself for his entire life . Singh was dragged from his thoughts as Chyre spoke out loud "What the hell just happened here?"

The Captain just stood there not knowing how to respond to that he just knew that this was going to be a long day .

...

The ride to the hospital felt like a two hour journey to Joe but were hardly ten minutes who watched his son lying there fighting to stay alive. He felt the ambulance coming to a stop and saw that the paramedics getting into action as they started transporting Barry from the ambulance to the hospital . He wanted to be close to Barry but he knew that he would just get in the way of them trying to save his son .

Just as they entered the hospital one of the attending doctors asked as he rushed towards Barry "what happened here ?"

The PIC replied saying that "we have a 17 year old male with multiple injuries and has been unconscious for atleast two to three hours give or take . We had to set his jaw to insert a tube for his breathing ."

"How the hell is he even alive ? " voiced one doctor as he started assessing the kid's injuries .looking at the injured teen the doctor was scared that he may not survive the night as they were rolling the kid for emergency surgery .

Listening to the doctors Joe just prayed to God that his kid would survive the surgery .

...

It had been an hour since they had taken Barry into surgery and Joe was sitting in the waiting room going completely insane . A few minutes later Joe was joined by his Captain and his partner in the waiting room . "How is the kid" asked the Captain .

"They just took him for emergency surgery" Joe said with tears in his eyes . "Any news about what happened at the house . Did the CSI'S say something ? ."

The captain nodded confirming already what Joe knew "it was a robbery that went wrong . They think it was a gang of atleast four to five men .The robbers hadn't expected Barry to be there and things went downhill from there . I am so sorry Joe but don't worry we are going to find each and every single one of them. I will do everything in my power to give Barry the justice he deserves."

Joe just nodded half listening to the Captain thinking about all the things Barry must have gone through alone . He must have been so scared. I couldn't protect Barry thought Joe . What would Henry and Nora think about me .

"Oh God . I haven't told Henry and Iris about Barry" said Joe outloud. Thinking about this Joe just left the two men alone rushing outside the hospital to inform them . This was going to be a long night thought Joe as he stepped into the car and pressed on the gas peddle .

* * *

I hope u guys like this story . This is my first attempt. If u like it please review it .

In this story Barry and Iris are 17 .

Xoxo until next time .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The waiting room was deadly silent except for the crying coming from Iris . Joe had gotten Iris from her friends place but before that he went to Iron heights to meet Henry . The conversation that took place was still a constant reminder in his mind . Henry had not taken the news too well but honestly which father would ? He remembered the words clearly as Henry started crying " Barry coming to stay with you was a big mistake ."

Those words were still ringing in his ears and now that he is thinking about it he believe what Henry said . Running a hand through his hair he looked at Iris . Her eyes were all red and puffy from the crying she did since the moment i told her about Barry . After two hours of crying she had finally calmed herself down to sleep .

It was almost midnight and the waiting room was crowded by Barry's loved ones along with the officers at the precinct. They all loved Barry in their own way . They all wanted to protect him from any harm and they all felt ashamed , disappointed and guilty that they had promised the kid that they would protect him and failed to do so .As half of the precinct was praying for him the other half was on the search for the men who nearly left Barry to die .

Captain Singh who was on the phone the entire time came and sat besides Joe . "Joe you need to listen to this" said the Captain.

Joe who was deep in his thoughts woke up from the slumber and waited for the Captain to continue.

"There is one good news and one bad news Joe."

The bad news is that "Detective Scott spoke to your neighbours but they didn't here anything that was suspicious. But he has given them his card incase they remember anything."

"Whereas he found a security camera which is not to far from your house." Said Captain Singh glad that at least something was working out for them.

"This is a good thing dad , isn't ? " questioned Iris in a hopeful voice as she had just woken up a few seconds ago. Joe who was still sceptical about this didn't know what to say . Seeing this the Captain assured Iris by saying that "there is a good chance we could find out who did this if the camera gives us a clear image "

After a few seconds he spoke "Also the CSI at the scene thinks that the robbers were not professionals in their jobs . So this could help us catch them quickly."

...

It has been four hours since they had taken Barry in to emergency surgery and joe had lost all patience . Four hours in which he had been sitting in a crappy plastic chair . Four hours in which anything could have happened to his son . He jumped up from his seat yelling in frustration "what the hell is taking so long ?"

"Joe" .. said the Captain.

"No captain i can't wait any longer . I need to know how he is doing ."

" I think we are about to " said Captain Singh.

They all looked down the hallway and saw a tired Doctor approaching them .  
he looked at them and asked " Family of Barry Allen ?"

Upon hearing the Doctors question, everyone quickly stood up.  
"You're all family? " asked the doctor.  
"Yes , how is Barry ? Is he ok?" demanded Joe.

"I am Doctor wells and i treated Barry when he was brought in ."The Doctor surveyed the group and then focused his attention upon the man in front of him . "And you are ?"

"I am Joe West , i am Barry's father . And this is my daughter Iris" he pointed beside him .

Nodding the doctor continued  
"Barry was in very bad shape when he arrived. He had severe internal bleeding due to the stab wound , a shattered right leg, a major head wound, a couple of broken ribs and various cuts and bruises, his right arm was dislocated and broken , along with that he had a fractured jaw which we have wired it to his teeth."

"There was a complication during surgery he suffered a major heart attack as his body couldn't cope with the strain of his injuries. We lost him for a few minutes but we were able to revive him."

The group broke down as they all gasped in shock. Joe and Iris felt their world crashing down around them. Joe felt like he could no longer breathe. After a few minutes the doctor continued.  
"As we were repairing the internal damage that Barry suffered, his appendix ruptured and we had to remove it. It seems that the impact of the accident had damaged it."

"We were able to repair the internal injuries without further complication. We have set his leg in a cast, but he will need another operation to repair the shattered bone. We cannot do that right now, as the strain will be too much for Barry's heart to handle." Doctor wells paused to allow the information to sink in. When he saw them waiting for more information, he continued.

"We have stitched up his injury to his head . But there is a lot of swelling in his brain . His head was hit the worst in the accident . It was like his head was constantly banged into something . There is severe damage to his skull . If the swelling does not go down on his own it could lead to permanent damages . We cannot do much to his broken ribs except leave them to heal. He has been moved from recovery into the ICU. I know this is a lot to take in at the moment." He added softly.

"So, he's out of the woods then? Is going to be ok?" Iris probed.

Doctor wells looked hesitant. "Mr West , your son has just had a major accident. The worst one I have seen. Its a miracle that he made it through the operation. But as you said, he isn't out of the woods yet. I am afraid the next twenty four hours are going to be critical. The extent of Barry's injuries are so severe, I don't know how he survived. The next twenty four hours are going to be touch and go." He finished sadly.

* * *

Hope u guys like this chapter . Please leave your review . I have no idea how this story has turned out and i don't know if i should continue or not .

What happened to Barry at his house will be explained in detail after a few chapters .

XOXO until next time


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A FEW HOURS LATER ...

"Somebody help me " screamed Joe .

"Dad what's going on ?" what's wrong with Barry " Iris asked as a loud annoying beeping woke her up.

" Iris i need you to press the call button ." looking at her sluggish movements Joe yelled at her "NOW IRIS " .

Panicking she pressed the call button and saw that Joe ran outside the nurse's station to call for help . "I need help in here" Joe repeated frantically . " Please my son needs help ".

Listening to his cries Dr. Wells followed by a nurse ran into Barry's room . When they reached the room Barry was not breathing and Iris was standing over Barry , tears already forming in her eyes . They pushed Iris and Joe outside who were crying . Joe did not understand what was happening. To him the following experience became a jumble of words from Dr. Wells and the other emergency staff .

"We need to start monitoring him NOW" ordered Dr. Wells to one of the nurse . The nurse frantically attached something to Barry's finger. It looked like it was monitoring his oxygen levels .

"Starting compressions " the Dr. placed both his hands in front of Barry's chest and started the compressions.

" I need you to push one milligram of epi in his IV."

"Get the crash cart ready" the doctor said while continuing his compressions . Dr. Wells wanted to do everything he could to save this young man . He couldn't let him die . He was just seventeen years old thought the doctor.

"C'mon Barry , fight through this" the doctor urged .

"Don't do this Barry ... please" Joe quietly begged from outside .

"Its almost 10 minutes Doctor .. "

"No", replied Dr. Wells without even looking at the nurse.

"Where the hell is the crash cart" the doctor asked angrily.

The cart was pushed next to Barry's bed immediately.

"Charging to 300 " said one nurse .

"All clear " called out the nurse waiting for everyone to step away so that she could place the paddles on either side of the kids chest . The small body jerked as shock ran through him .

"Continued V-fib" called out the nurse.

" Push another milligram of epi and charge the paddles to 400 " ordered the doctor while continuing CPCR .

"How is his ventilation " asked the doctor .

"His Stats are dropping Doctor said the nurse as she charged the paddles to 450 . "Clear "

"Still in V-fib . Stats are dropping to 75 doctor "

"Ok ,one last try . Charge the paddles to 500" ordered Dr. Wells.

"Clear " ... Barry's body jerked one last time .

"We got a pulse doctor " the nurse said breathing a sigh of relief.

The doctor nodded and smiled at everyone saying they all did a good job .

When Dr. Wells stepped outside he was bombarded with questions . " How is Barry ? What happened? Is he ok ?"

"Mr. West your son stopped breathing causing his heart to stop." Looking at the worried expression from Joe and Iris he tried to reassure them . "We were able to revive him."

"So he is alright now , isn't he ?" Joe asked Dr. Wells .

"Honestly, i don't know . He was not breathing for at least fifteen minutes. This could have done damage to his brain or not . Which could only be told once your son wakes up."

Tears had started to form in Joe's eyes . But he couldn't lose hope now . He had to stay strong for Iris and Barry .

" Can we see him now ? " asked Iris.

"Yes , you can . " and with that Dr. Wells left the area as they both rushed inside to see him .

When Joe entered the room he could see everything was the same as of those fifteen minutes didn't happen at all .

Everything except Barry who was looking way too pale than before and the new coffee stain that was covering the entrance , where he had dropped it after he heard the beeping sound from Barry's heart monitor.

Sitting besides Barry on the uncomfortable plastic chair he rubbed his hands on his tired face thinking about how selfish he was to leave Barry alone knowing what all could happen to him .

He went out for what a stupid hospital coffee ? thought Joe and Barry had to pay the price for his selfishness .

FOUR HOUR'S BEFORE ...

"So there is still a chance that he won't make it?" Chyre whispered.  
"Right now there is a twenty percent chance of survival. If he makes it through the next twenty four hours it will increase his chances."  
"Can we see him?" pleaded Joe .

"Only immediate family at this time " with that, the group left leaving only Iris and Joe with Doctor wells .  
"If you could follow me" he requested.

He led them down a long corridor and through the doors into the ICU. They followed him to a door with the number 212 .The Doctor pushed open the door and let Iris and Joe inside .

"Oh Barry" Joe cried as he saw him. Barry was surrounded by many tubes, all keeping him alive. He looked pale and cuts and bruises littered his face and arms. The worst was his jaw and his head . He looked so weak. That was what shocked Iris the most. Barry was always so strong and it was strange to see him so weak, fighting for his life.

The Doctor quietly left the room as they moved towards Barry. If it wasn't for the Steady beeping of his heart monitor Joe wouldn't be able to tell if he was alive or not.  
They settled down by his bedside, Joe and Iris taking one of his hands. It was going to be a long night. They just hoped that Barry would make it.

"Please Don't give up Barr . You have to keep fighting. I can't live without you .You have to come back to me Barry" said Iris . She wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "

Listening to their conversation Joe who was trying to be strong broke out into sobs . "I am so sorry Barry it was my fault " said Joe .

"Dad you can't blame yourself for this . It wasn't your fault . If you want to blame someone blame those animals that did this to him or hell why don't you blame me dad it was because of me Barry was home if i hadn't stormed out of the house after the fight i had with Barry he would still be at home laughing and talking all geek stuff ". I am so sorry dad . It was my fault " .

"Hey , baby it wasn't your fault .Now why don't you lie down on this sofa for a while . You must be tired and its getting late anywhere " Joe told Iris.

"No , its ok dad i am going to stay with Barry . I am not tired anyway" voiced Iris .

"IRIS , go to sleep now. Its an order " said Joe in an angry voice.

Not wanting to make him mad anymore she went to the not so comfy sofa and slept right away .

After a few hours later the sun rised outside the window, entered the room illuminating the two figures in the room . Looking at his watch Joe decided to get some coffee for him and some for Iris .

It had been only twenty minutes since he had left Barry's room . Nothing could go wrong in twenty minutes right ?

But when Joe entered his room there was that loud beeping of the heart monitor that told him something was not right with Barry .

NOW ..

Knock knock ...

" Joe you okay " asked Captain Singh as he saw his Detective staring at the window.

Joe who was stirred from his thoughts replied saying that he was fine .

"How is Barry doing Joe ?" Asked the Captain with a worried look .

"He gave us quite a scare . But i think he is going to be fine" replied Joe running a hand through Barry's hair . "What can i do for you captain? Is there any development regarding Barry's case ? Did you find out anything from the security camera ?" Asked Joe hopefully.

"Yes ,that's what i came to tell you Joe . Security camera showed us a blue mustang Shelby GT -500 with 3 guys . We couldn't catch their face as they all had their masks on . The camera was a little far from your house so we couldn't get a clear image of the licence plate . But our techs are working through it . We are trying to locate this car through traffic cameras."

"Thank you Captain for doing ..." before Joe could continue the Captain's phone started to ring .

"Sorry joe , i got to take this . Its important. But don't worry i will keep you informed and don't worry Barry is going to survive this ,we all are praying for him ." With that the captain left leaving Joe with nothing to do but watch him waiting for him to wake up .

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. Your reviews inspire me to write this chapter . So thank u .

Your reviews will make me update the next chapter as early as possible .

I hope all the medical para's that i have written are right . You guys can also PM me your ideas . I would try to include them in my story .

One last question how should i include Cisco and Caitlin ?

XOXO until next time .


	4. Chapter 4

Knock knock ..

"Captain Singh do you have a moment? " Asked the Detectives.

"Ya sure , what brings you here Detective Scott and Chyre ? Any lead in Barry's case ? " asked the Captain hopefully.

"Yes sir , that's why we are here. The techs have found a lead . We have the image of the licence plate " replied detective Chyre.

"Also sir the cars location is getting tracked as we speak . It's time for the bad guys to go down sir" scoffed Detective Scott .

"Good job , come on then what are we waiting for ? , lets go" said the Captain .

As they all were leaving the office the Captain stopped them and told them that they shouldn't tell Joe about this right now . When everything works out fine that's when we will tell them . "Am i clear Detectives ?"

...

It had been two days , two long days since the accident and Barry hadn't shown any signs of waking up . Two days where Joe hadn't heard Barry speak . Two days since he had seen him smile and ramble about his famous scientist and right now he would do anything in the world to see his son awake .

"Hey dad , look what all i got for Barry from the gift shop at the hospital " Iris said in a cheerful voice as she entered Barry's room.

Smiling he asked "looks like you bought the whole shop Iris "

"Nah dad i just got Barry's favourite comic books . I know he will want to read them once he wakes up . He had been saving up his pocket money for this . I know he will love this stuff. Honestly i don't know how he even reads all this stuff " laughed Iris .

"Anyway did you speak to Dr. Wells . Is there any change in him?"

"Yes he came to check on Barry when you were buying the whole gift shop downstairs. He told me that his swelling in his brain has decreased a little and his vitals look good . Now its just a waiting game ."

"That's good dad . I have full confidence in Barry that he will wake up. He is a fighter , as always been one ."

...

" Detective Scott did you find out the owner of this car" captain Singh asked him while walking to the location of the car .

"No sir , not yet we are working on it . Soon we should be getting all the information about this guy " replied the Detective.

"Okay , get me this information ASAP . Meanwhile i want CSI to take a look at the car . Also i want you and Detective Chyre to talk to witnesses. See if anyone saw anything. I want to be reported of even the little details in this case . Is that understood ? " ordered the Captain .

"Yes sir " , replied the Detective and left the scene as fast his legs would take him .

...

"Dad where should I hang this poster . Its a picture collage of Barry and I . I want to redecorate this entire room . No wonder all the people here are sick " said iris .

"Babe hang it any..." before he could complete his sentence there was a knock on the door .

"Hello sir , can i come in ?" Asked Caitlin. Caitlin was dressed in a black short skirt and she had worn a multi coloured tank top . She had applied her usual makeup and had let her hair down . She had three to four gift bags in her hand.

Turning to the voice he saw Barry's girlfriend Caitlin Snow . " Ya sure ,come on in . I am really sorry i couldn't inform you any sooner of Barry's condition " Said the Detective.

"Its ok Detective West . I completely understand. Infact i am so sorry i couldn't come see him soon enough. Anyway i got Barry's favourite comic book. I know how much he loves to read the flash and i got some of his favourite chocolates." Said Caitlin .

"I also got some chocolates for you Mr. West . I thought we could all fall into a sugar coma . " realizing what she had said " i am so sorry Mr. West i didn't realise what i was saying. "

" No need to apologise for anything. Its fine " said Joe.

Nodding she went next to Barry's bed side and kissed him on the cheeks . " hey baby, how are you doing ? . You need to wake up Barry . I am so sorry for everything Barry . "

Iris couldn't stand being in the same room with her . What the hell is she even doing here .They broke up , didn't they ? She thought to herself. I don't know how Barry use to even date her . She is so fake and she doesn't even care for Barry . If she really loved him she wouldn't have done the things she did in the first place .

Rolling her eyes she told Caitlin in her angry voice " he doesn't like the flash . He loves superman. You should maybe get your eyes checked and if you worry about him why didn't you come any sooner. Stop putting you fake act in front of everyone . Barry's not awake to see it . " before she could continue she was stopped by her father .

"IRIS you need to apologise to her , Right now . " ordered Joe in an angry voice.

"Sorry dad i can't do that . Not in a million years . " saying this she stormed out of the room .

Oh boy , you need to wake up Barry before they kill each other thought Joe . "Sorry Caitlin , why don't you sit with Barry for some time i will be back in a second " apologising he left the room .

"Iris ... Iris baby wait . Talk to me please baby " pleaded Joe .

" What do you want me to tell you dad . I hate her . She is a bitch dad . She just uses Barry . She doesn't even love him and She calls herself his girlfriend" scoffed Iris . She doesn't deserve a good guy like Barry dad ." replied Iris .

"Ok that's not the reason you yelled at her . There is something else that was bothering you.. please baby tell me what's going on " questioned Joe .

"I blame her dad " . Looking at the confused look he was giving her she continued saying " i blame her dad for Barry's accident . I even blame myself dad . "

"Iris what are you saying . I thought we had talked about this and why would you blame her ? " asked Joe confused .

"The day before Barry's accident i saw Caitlin cheating on Barry . I didn't know what to do . I was in two minds if i should tell Barry or not. Instead i confronted her and told her to stay away from him ."

"The next day she broke up with Barry and told him that i forced her into doing so and that i threatened to do things to her . Barry and i had a huge fight and i stormed out of the house . Dad if i wouldn't have confronted Caitlin. They both would have gone out for their date and he would have been awake ."

"Hold on a minute Iris its the captain. I gotta take this" he told Iris."

" Yes sir .. yes i will meet you right away ." Iris i gotta go they have a lead in Barry's case."

Nodding she let her father go praying they would find Barry's attackers.

...

"What you got for me Captain ? " asked Joe as he entered captain singh's office . He was soon joined by both the Detectives who were monitoring this case .

"Detectives did you find out who the car belonged to ? " asked captain Singh.

"The car was stolen sir. It belonged to a guy named Ronnie Raymond. Also the CSI's didn't find anything in the car . " stated Detective Scott .

"The good news is that we found a witness. Her name is Peyton sawyer. She owns a shop at the side of the road were the car was ditched. She says there were four guys and she saw one guys face. The sketch artist is on his way and the witness is sitting in Detective Scott's office " said Detective chyre .

A loud ring stopped thier conversation "Iris baby , what's Going on ...baby calm down . I can't understand anything ... ok stop crying i am on my way . " said Joe as he ended the call on his cell phone .

"Joe what's wrong. Is Barry okay ? " asked the Captain with a worried expression .

Joe who felt like his knees were about to give out sat down on the nearest chair . He placed both hands on his face and finally broke down . He had been staying strong for Iris. He let out all the frustration, anger that had been piling inside him .

"Joe what's wrong ? You are scaring everyone . Is Barry okay ? " asked the captain again .

Rubbing his palms to his eyes . He wiped the moisture from his eyes and said " sorry Captain . Everything is fine . Its Barry . He just woke up . "

I hope you guys like this chapter . Especially how i have written down Caitlin's character . Also i am very sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter . Anyway i still haven't thought how to get Cisco in this story . Your ideas will help me . Also please review or follow my story .

XOXO until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Caitlin sat in silence across from Iris, staring at Barry . Iris had just entered Barry's room a few minutes ago.

"Why do you hate me so much, Iris? Is it because I date Barry, or do you have some secret vendetta against me?" asked Caitlin, breaking the silence. "From what I have heard from Barry, you don't like anyone he dates. Maybe the problem isn't the girls, it's you," continued Caitlin.

"You know what Caitlin, why don't you just shut that big mouth of yours? Actually, you are right. The problem is me because I try to stop Barry from making lousy girls like you from becoming his girlfriends. You all just use him and—"

Before Iris could continue she was stopped by Caitlin.

"Let me just stop you right there. I may have made one mistake , but that doesn't mean you can judge me on that," said Caitlin, hurt by what Iris had said, "I love Barry from the bottom of my heart. He is the first love of my life. I love every single thing about him. The expression he gives when I take French fries from his plate makes my heart beat faster than it should, and then when I don't listen to him he will be like, 'hands of my fries, Caitlin'," she said imitating his voice, and they both laughed at the thought. "Iris the point is that I love Barry a lot, and I will do anything in the world for him. I hope that's enough for you," said Caitlin sincerely.

"That's more than enough for me. I am so sorry, Caitlin. I shouldn't have jumped at you the way I did. I'm just…just protective of him you know. Anyway, I thought you had broken up with Barry?" asked Iris, confused.

"Actually, yeah. I _did_ break up with him, but his accident made me realize that life is short and you should live each moment with the one you love because each moment is precious and you might never get them back. Plus anything could happen," said Caitlin with tears in her eyes,"I really miss him a lot. I just want him to wake up, you know?"

Nodding, Iris tried to change the topic as it was getting very emotional in the room.

"I wonder what he is thinking about," Iris murmured. Caitlin looked up, confused. "In his coma. I have often wondered what people think about when they are unconscious."

 _That was a good question_ , Caitlin thought to herself as she held Barry's hand close to herself and returned her gaze to Barry's face, determined to be the first person to notice if there was any change in Barry's condition.

It had been almost an hour since Joe had left the hospital to go to the precinct, and they had no idea that in a few moments their lives were about to change.

Barry's eyelids suddenly fluttered. Caitlin who had a death grip on Barry's hand felt some movement underneath her hand. The movement had been so subtle she didn't know if that was real or if she was imagining it.

"Barry?" Caitlin softy questioned. Barry's eyes moved slightly beneath his eyelids. It wasn't much, but Caitlin noticed something and slid her chair forward.

Iris, who was asleep, woke up from the commotion taking place besides her.

"Caitlin, what's going on? Is Barry okay?" she asked, worried.

"It's Barry. His eyes. They moved, Iris. I think he is waking up!" screamed Caitlin happily.

The first thing that Barry felt was pain. His body felt like lead, and he did not understand what was going on. The only thing he saw was that he was surrounded by darkness. He tried to open his eyes, but his one eye wouldn't bulge open. It was like someone had sealed it with some glue to his face. He tried to open his eye once more. It moved a little but it did not open completely. Panicking, he tried speaking. Something was wrong. He tried again, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't open his mouth. He tried lifting his hand to his face to check why he couldn't speak, but he felt so tired that he couldn't even lift his hand.

Seeing this, Iris pushed the call button. Seeing his panic state, she tried to calm him down.

"Barry. Hey Barry, it's me. Iris. You need to calm down. You are in the hospital, and you are safe here. Nothing is going to happen to you," she said in a calm voice.

Seeing that he still wasn't able to open his eye, Caitlin left the room as fast as she could in her high heels to get help, while Iris tried a different approach to calm him down.

"Hey Bare, I want you to listen to my voice."

When he turned his head towards her voice after a brief pause, she continued.

"Ok good. Now I want you to take deep breaths and try opening your eyes."

Seeing that he had finally calmed down she breathed a sigh of relief. After a few tries he was finally able to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he blinked slowly to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light. His breathing came easier now, and he tried to take in his surroundings, but when he moved his head to the side the only thing he felt was pain. He felt like he was hit by a car . He was definitely not going to move his head anytime soon he thought. The next few minutes were a blur for him. A doctor and some nurses came to check on him, and they pushed Iris and Caitlin outside his room. As they were pushed outside Iris called her father and told him to come as soon as possible.

"I am Dr. Wells, Barry. I have been your doctor since you were brought here. It's nice to finally meet you," the doctor spoke in a friendly and gentle way.

"Barry, you were involved in an accident at home. Do you remember anything about that?" asked Dr. Wells, "If it's a yes blink once for me, and if it's a no blink twice."

To Barry, all memories of his accident disappeared. He was able to remember what had happened one moment, but now, he wasn't able to remember anything except extreme pain. He sluggishly blinked twice.

Seeing this, Dr. Wells continued, "Barry, it's okay. After such trauma it's quite normal not to remember anything," the doctor said, "Barry, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions," asked the doctor. After a blink from barry he continued asking some questions and told the nurse to jot down certain points. After a brief pause he started explaining all the injuries to Barry.

"Barry, you have a stab wound, a shattered right leg, a major head wound, a couple of broken ribs and various cuts and bruises on your face. You also have your right hand in a cast as it was dislocated and broken, also your jaw is wired shut as it was fractured. We also had to remove your appendix due to the damage that was caused by your trauma. Barry, your leg will need one more surgery which we will talk about later."

Giving him a sympathetic smile, the doctor removed the blanket from Barry's chest down to his waist and started accessing all his wounds. To him, his feelings made him all the more protective of Barry and strengthened his determination to see his patient recover fully.

"Are you feeling up to visitors? There are a few people waiting outside who would like to see you," the doctor said.

After a few minutes Barry blinked once sluggishly. Nodding, the doctor went outside to the two girls waiting outside.

Five seconds later, the two girls were staring worriedly down at him tears in their eyes .

"Barry?" Iris whispered, taking his uninjured hand and squeezing it gently. Whereas Caitlin sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair and ran a hand down Barry's hair. As if on cue, Joe entered Barry's room.

"Iris, is Barry okay?" asked Joe, breathing heavily.

"Dad, he is fine. He just woke up," said iris .

Joe felt relief wash over him as he saw his son's green eyes staring at him. He immediately walked to his side and kissed Barry's forehead.

"You scared the crap out of everyone. We have been worried sick about you, son. Don't you ever do that to me ever again. I never want to see any of my kids lying on the floor unconscious," said Joe, sobbing.

Barry, who was already feeling tired, just blinked once .

"Dad, relax. He is fine. Sleeping beauty here thought that the sleep that he took for two days would make him look prettier than me," Iris said jokingly, causing everyone to laugh.

As the laughter died down after a few minutes, Barry felt a stab of pain in his abdomen and was too slow to hide his grimace. Joe and the others noticed immediately.

"Barry, are you okay, son?" asked Joe, worried. To his question, Barry just blinked once .

"Barry if you are in any pain it's okay to tell us," soothed Caitlin. "I'll go get the nurse," she said as she marched out of the room.

Seeing that Barry had closed his eyes, Iris briefed Joe about all the things that Dr. Wells had told her and Caitlin after he had checked up on Barry.

"Now dad, tell me what did captain Singh want to tell you?" asked Iris eagerly.

"Iris, about that, a sketch is getting made of the guy involved in the robbery. This is a big lead but we still have a long way to go from here, Iris . Perhaps any information from Barry could help us once he is stable enough," said Joe, running a hand through his hair.

"Dad, about that, the doctor told us that Barry doesn't remember anything from the accident. He told us that Barry has something called localized amnesia. It causes people to forget the traumatic experience. Dr. Wells said this is very common with patients who undergo trauma. Dr. Wells has scheduled a brain CT scan just to check if everything is fine with Barry."

"Why does he want to do a CT scan on Barry? Is that normal? I thought Barry was fine. What is this localized amnesia? Did the doctor give you some information about this? Will his memory ever come back? What effect will this amnesia have on Barry?" asked Joe, worried.

Barry had gone through so much the past few days. One ray of hope had arrived when Iris told him Barry was awake, but now it felt like someone had taken that hope away from him. It was like fate was playing a game with him, and Barry had to pay the price.

"Dad, you need to calm down. The CT is a precaution. They want to be absolutely sure that all his tests are clear. Dad, you need to stay strong. Barry is going to need you. He still has one surgery to go. We need to be there for him so that he can lean on us all the way, dad," said Iris sincerely.

She knew the next few days were going to be tough on Barry, but she had to be there for him, she thought as she gave Barry a glance and saw that Barry had slept through their talking.

Just then the door flew open, announcing Caitlin's arrival with a nurse. The nurse had a caring face, and she looked young in her 30 's . She was dressed in the hospital attire wearing scrubs and she was hot.

"Mr. Allen, your girlfriend here told me that you were in pain." the nurse said. Listening to the commotion Barry woke up from his slumber and nodded.

"Right then," began the nurse, "It seems your painkillers have worn off, so I am going to give you some more, and I will also check your vitals while I am here."

She winked at him. She turned to the others.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room for about five minutes, but don't worry, you can come back in when I'm done."

The others agreed and left the room. She turned back to Barry.

"Well Barry, my name is Linda," she told him with a smile, "Now these may make you feel drowsy, but will help with the pain."

Barry just nodded, confused. _When did he ask for painkillers?_ he thought to himself. He also had no idea as to why he was in the hospital. Had something happened? Had he been in an accident? He wanted to ask Joe, but something was covering his mouth. He had no idea as to what it was. Maybe he should ask his doctor later. God, he felt so tired. He closed his eyes, exhausted from all the events that took place and feeling somewhat queasy, Barry was asleep.

Meanwhile at the precinct:

"Sir, I got some good news," said Detective Chyre happily. The sketch that was made was cross referenced to CCPD database. Looks like we found a match, sir."

Hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter. I am not so happy with it, but if I would have written it would have turned out worse .

Also sorry for taking long on this update. I hope the wait was worth it.

Lastly thank you for your reviews. They put a wide smile on my face. Please review or follow my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The young man with dirty blond hair sits alone in the interrogation room waiting . He drums his fingers on the desk and glances at the handcuffs on his wrist. He has been sitting in the interrogation room just over an hour. Although he is inwardly irritated that they were wasting his time, he sat there patiently, sitting relaxed and unmoving in his uncomfortable chair. He knows it is a strategy of the police to make him wait and put him on edge before they question him. The strategy might work on someone else but not on him. He has nothing to worry about.

Detective chyre took a second to put on his game face, impenetrable and unimpressed before pushing open the door that would put him nose to nose with a monster. He didn't let the disgust he felt for the man show on his face. He was soon followed by Detective Scott. They both took their seats across from the table.

"Well, Mr. Victor Henriksen, I am Detective Chyre, and this is my partner, Detective Scott," said the Detective as he threw the file on the table.

Henriksen glared at the file and then smirked at the two Detectives.

"So this is all you guys have got left? After making me wait for so many hours, all you got is the good cop, bad cop routine? Oh my God, I am so sacred. I think I'm panicking," he snorts, "This is just pathetic."

Both Detectives just shift in their seats. Neither of them respond. After a few minutes of silence, Detective Chyre continues, "So why don't you confess then, huh Henriksen? It will probably save us some time."

Making a noise that could be misinterpreted as a laugh, Henriksen shakes his head

"What do you want me to confess, Detective? I haven't done anything. I don't even know why the hell I am sitting here. I have been here for hours for a crime that I don't know about. So why don't you enlighten me?"

"Why don't you just cut the crap Henriksen? If we go to see, your record isn't clean," said Chyre.

He then opened the file which was placed on the table

"Looks like you just spent three years in jail for, let's see, breaking and entering, robbery, credit card fraud. This certainly doesn't give me the impression of a clean record, does it?" scoffed Chyre, "Well, let me refresh your mind. June 23rd, 2016, between six and seven pm you and three of your friends tried to rob Mr. West's house. Do you remember anything now?" continued Chyre.

"I don't know anything about this," said Henriksen nervously, "What are you talking about? Looks like you have lost your mind, old man."

Sliding the comment, Detective Scott stated, "Since you don't remember, let me remind you. I am pretty sure this will help you remember."

He removed a photo of Barry, bruised and battered, and placed it on the table . "You see this kid? His name is Barry Allen. Don't you remember him? You all nearly beat him to death and left him there to die after your attempted robbery," said the detective with anger and disgust in his voice .

"I didn't do anything to this boy," spat Henriksen nervously.

"Okay, you know what, Henriksen? I am done playing the good cop. Why don't you start telling me where your friends are and what happened that night? If you tell me everything then we can make you a deal. I could talk to the higher order and get you a better deal. Hurry up. You only have ten minutes. Then the deal is off. Tick Tock, tick tock. Your time has already started. Think about it. We already have evidence against you. It will be your friends that will enjoy all the money while you will sit in jail."

Saying this, both the Detectives left the room and joined Detective West, Captain Singh, and a few other officers involved in this case, who were all standing behind the mirror on the other side, listening to everything that was going on.

 **Meanwhile at the hospital :**

Iris entered Barry's room, coffee in her hand, and was shocked to see Caitlin in the room.

"Caitlin, hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were at home resting," asked Iris, "I just went out for some coffee. Do you want some? Why don't you take this? I will get some for me," said Iris, handing Caitlin her coffee .

"No, it's fine, just don't feel like coffee today. I couldn't even sleep, so I thought I should just come by the hospital and see how he is doing. How is he?" she asked in a worried voice.

"He had a real rough night. He was in a lot of pain. He didn't get any sleep last night. He finally drifted off about half an hour ago after his scan. I just hope his scans come back clean. We will know more about it in the evening," said Iris worriedly.

She just hoped Barry wouldn't have to go through anything worse than it already is.

 **Meanwhile at the precinct :**

Detective Chyre and Detective Scott entered the interrogation room.

"So what's your final decision, Henriksen? Are you ready to talk?" asked Chyre as they both sat down.

Thinking, Henriksen nodded and said "Before I say anything I need confirmation of our deal, otherwise I am not going to confess."

To this, Detective Chyre made a laughing sound and said, "You are in no position to make deals here, Henriksen. So why don't you just start confessing huh?"

Defeated, he started his story, "Two months ago, I got released from jail, and the next day I got a call from the Mardon brothers. They wanted to meet up with me. At first I was hesitant, but then they offered me a good deal of money which I couldn't refuse. When I went there, they included one more man, Roy G. Bivolo."

After a brief pause he continued, "If I had known why we were planning this robbery, I would have backed out. I never wanted to be involved in this, but I had to for some reasons. I am so sorry. I had my reasons."

He put a hand to his forehead and started crying.

"Why did you do this, and why did you want to back out of this plan?" asked Detective Scott, confused as to the story behind it.

Henriksen looked up to the voice and continued with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"The Mardon brothers lied to me. They told me that we were going to rob something big that would make us rich. He told me I could save my daughter. He lied and used me. He wanted revenge. That son of a bitch wanted revenge," he said, banging his hands on the desk angrily.

"Who did he want revenge with?" asked Scott, confused as to what was going on.

Rubbing the moisture from his eyes, Henriksen continued, "He wanted revenge against Joe West, and hurting Barry Allen was icing on the cake. Now I have told you everything I know. I need to know more about my deal."

"We are not done yet, Henriksen. There are still many questions that are unanswered. For starters, I want you to tell me why the Mardon brothers wanted revenge on Joe West."

Rubbing a hand to his face Henriksen answered, "I am not sure about this. He didn't tell me everything. Once, Bivolo told me that Joe had killed their father and Mark Mardon's wife, and it was just payback. I don't know the whole story. Now, please tell me what's going to happen to me."

"Your deal is on the works, Henriksen. You help us catch them, and it's merry Christmas for you," stated Scott, "Now, since I have answered your question, you need to answer one of mine. Where is the money that you stole, and what did you all do to that kid?"

"That's it. I am not telling you anything else until I know for sure that you are not lying about my deal. I want proof. You understand me, detectives? Hey, look here. I am talking to you all standing behind the mirror. I need proof. Otherwise you can all go to hell." he stated angrily, throwing the glass towards the mirror.

"I am not going to tell you all anything," he said, sobbing.

Soon, two men entered the room and took Henriksen away, leaving every single officer in the room stunned with the events that took place.

"Joe, don't worry. We are going to get them. We are very close now," said the captain to a disorientated Joe. Soon, they both were joined by the two detectives.

"Sorry, sir. We couldn't get anything more out of him," apologized Detective Scott sincerely.

Nodding, Captain Singh stated, "It's okay. Whatever information we got, it can help us further in the investigation. Detective Chyre, I want you to contact the higher ups regarding the deal with Henriksen. Tell them we want the file ASAP. Also, I want you all to start tracking down the other three guys. We have to catch them. Is that clear, boys?"

Nodding, Detective Chyre asked, "Do you think Henriksen was telling the truth? Also, I don't understand what he meant by he needed the money."

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe he was telling the truth. Joe, do you remember the incident with their father and Mark's wife?"

Seeing that Joe was not replying, he asked again, "Joe, hey you with us?"

"Yeah, sorry, sir. I was just thinking. I remember the incident with their father. Um, I shot their father on scene. He and his son, Mark, were trying to rob a bank. Their father died right at the scene, and we arrested his son. He was serving time for at least, um, five to seven years. I don't remember anything about his wife. I haven't even met her, so why is he blaming me?" asked Joe, rubbing his palms to his tired face.

"I don't know, Joe. Only the Mardon brothers can answer that question. Anyway, let's get back to work, boys," said Singh.

They all soon started to leave the room except Joe. Seeing Joe standing there, Singh went to him.

"Anything on your mind that's bothering you Joe? You can talk to me you know," said Singh, worried for his friend.

"All the things that Barry went through was because of me. He was in danger because of me. You know, Henry was right. Barry staying with me was a big mistake. He would have a better life without me. He would be safe without me in his life. I don't deserve to be a detective if I can't protect my own family," said Joe, tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Joe, and you know that. You need to stop playing the what-if game. You did everything to protect him since he came into your family, and you know that the best thing about you, or well any other parent, is that you will always protect him whether they are old or young," said Singh.

 **Meanwhile at the hospital :**

Dr. Wells and a nurse entered Barry's room. Dr. Wells had a blank expression on his face. He had a few reports in his hand.

"Dr. Wells, did you get Barry's reports? How are his scans?" bombarded Iris.

"Miss West , where is your father? Can you tell him to meet us here ?" asked Dr. Wells .

"No , he is not here . But i can give him a call. Can you please tell me what's wrong doctor ?" Asked Iris worried .

"That's why I am here, Ms. West and Ms. Snow. I am afraid I have some bad news," said Dr. Wells, dreading the conversation that was going to change the young man's life.

* * *

Hey guys , sorry for the late update . I hope you all like it .

The wait is finally over because in the next chapter i am gonna tell you what happened that night .

Anyway please review or follow my story because they seriously make my day and inspire me to write .


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys, first i wanna apologise to you guys because I am not going to explain what happened to Barry in this chapter. Anyway i apologise by updating this chapter early this week.

Chapter 7

"Dr. Wells, what do you mean by Barry has anterograde amnesia? How is that even possible? You told us he was going to be fine, and now you are telling us that this may be permanent?!"Joe shouted angrily at the doctor.

"Mr. West, you need to calm down. This is a hospital for heaven's sake. I know what I said, Mr. West, but you need to understand, anterograde amnesia cannot be caught easily. It's good that we found it earlier," said Dr. Wells.

"Doctor, what is anterograde amnesia? How can we treat it?" asked Caitlin with tears in her eyes. She had just gotten her Barry back, and now she didn't want to lose him. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Ms. Snow, anterograde amnesia is the loss of the ability to create new memories, leading to a partial or complete inability to recall recent moments, whereas the long term memories from before the event that caused the amnesia remain intact. Anterograde amnesia can be caused by drug abuse, concussion, heart attack, or oxygen deprivation. It can be through less common events such as shock or emotional disorder or in Barry's case, a traumatic brain injury in which there is damage to the hippocampus or medial temporal lobe of the brain," explained Dr. Wells.

"So now where does this leave Barry? Are we ever going to get him back the way he was?" asked Joe, wiping his tears.

"Normally, the neurons in the hypothalamus make connections with the thalamus, which in turn makes connections with the cortex of the brain, where the long term memories are stored, but in Barry's case no memories can be stored because the connection between the hypothalamus and the cortex is disrupted. For instance he will remember how to ride a bike or how to talk on the phone, but he won't remember what food he ate yesterday.

"Normally this could be worse, but on the basis of Barry's results, what we have gathered is that he has room for improvement. He will not be your same Barry as before, but he could continue living his life. We could start treatment as soon as possible. If you want I could arrange a meeting with the following doctor that would take Barry's case. Is that okay with you, Mr. West ?" asked Dr. Wells with a sad look on his face.

Seeing Joe nodding, he continued, "There is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you regarding Barry's leg. Um, I have been going through some X rays of his leg, and the only way for his leg to heal properly is through surgery."

Joe didn't like what he was hearing. He glanced at Iris who was giving Barry a worried look through the glass window. Rubbing a hand over his face, he asked the doctor, "Surgery? I thought you said he was too weak to go through surgery?"

"Mr. West, we have already waited long enough. A longer wait isn't going to do any good to Barry. The procedure should take about three to four hours. Basically, we are going to have to stabilize Barry's shattered leg through the use of pins. I know it sounds scary, but it's necessary," explained Dr. Wells.

"Isn't there any other option, Dr. Wells?" asked Iris, "Maybe we can avoid the whole idea of doing surgery. You said it yourself. He is too weak, and doing surgery will just cause risks. Please, he is my best friend and I can't lose him. Please, I can't lose him," said Iris sobbing.

Seeing his daughter breakdown, Joe went by her side and hugged her. Seeing her like this just broke his heart. He wanted to take their pain away.

"Shh, Iris. He's going to be fine. You need to stay calm," soothed Joe.

"I am so sorry, but there is no other way except surgery," said Dr. Wells. The scene in front of him was breaking his heart. This is the only way to properly strengthen his leg so that it can support him. If we don't go through this operation, it is doubtful that he will ever walk properly again."

Everyone was just dumbfounded hearing what Dr. Wells had said. After a brief pause he continued again.

"I know that this is a big deal, but we need to do it as soon as possible to repair as much damage as we can."

"How soon?" asked Caitlin fearing the answer she was going to get, "And how long will he have the pin for?"

"Tomorrow morning we will do the surgery. Whereas for the pin it should take seven to ten weeks approximately," said the doctor.

"What will happen once the pin is taken out?" asked Iris, pacing around the room.

"Hopefully we can start him on a course of physical therapy, but we still have a long way to go from here, Ms. West. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

Saying this he left the group who were thinking about how they were going to tell Barry about this new piece of information .

…..

Detective Scott removed his phone as he, and a few officers along with Mr. Henriksen got out from Iron Heights.

"Officer Matt, can you please escort him to the squad car that's waiting by the gate? See that you keep an eye on him. He is very dangerous. He shouldn't be left alone for even a minute. I will join you in a moment," said Detective Scott. Once it was all clear he answered his phone.

"Yes, Captain Singh, Henriksen has taken the deal we offered. The officers are just getting him ready for transport as we speak," said Scott, proud that his plan had worked. It took a lot of convincing for Henriksen to believe that he was telling the truth, but he had done it like any other good detective would do, thought Scott.

As he was about to ask something to Captain Singh, he heard something. It took a few moments to realize what was going on, but when he did, it left a dreadful feeling in his stomach.

"Sir, I will call you back later. Something is wrong here. I think we were tricked. Sir, I need back up here ASAP!" he said as he rushed to the spot where the gun shot sounds were coming from.

When he went to the place, he froze seeing the scene in front of him. The first thing he saw was all the five cops who were surrounding the squad car were all dead. They had all been shot in the head. The next thing he saw was Henriksen who was lying face down on the car seat bleeding. It looked like he was shot multiple times. Removing his phone, he quickly dialed 911 and informed them of the situation.

A few minutes later the whole area was crowded by cops and ambulances. Detective Scott was still standing in the same position he was fifteen minutes ago. He turned around when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Captain Singh, when did you get here?" asked Scott.

"Just got here, Detective. Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Singh.

Giving a confused expression, he looked down to see blood on his white shirt. Touching his hand all over the shirt, he said, "No, sir. I'm fine. It must be Henriksen's blood from when I leaned down to see if he was alive.

"What the hell happened here Scott? I thought you said everything was under control," said the captain.

"Sir, believe me, everything was working out perfectly. I was talking to you on the phone, and then I heard gun shots. By the time I went there, every single person was dead. I have no idea who did this or how many people were involved. It could have been the Mardon brothers for all we know, sir. They just wanted to tie all lose ends."

"Sorry, sir. I couldn't protect Henriksen. I know how important he was to us. You had given me one job, and I couldn't do it right. So many officers are dead because I couldn't do my job correctly. Their blood is on my hands, sir. We had one perfect lead that could get everyone behind bars," said Scott.

Before Scott could continue he was stopped by Captain Singh.

"Hey, Scott. It was not your fault, okay? You had no idea this was going to happen. We just need to figure out how the hell the shooters knew that Henriksen was ready to confess. Whoever leaked this information has to be working at Iron Heights because what we had was classified information . We thought we were playing the Mardon brothers, but as it turns out they were playing with us and now we are back to square one. We don't have any hard evidence that will pin all the crimes on the brothers.

"Don't worry captain. We're going to find those animals. We all are going to do everything we can to find them, and something tells me they are not going to hide any longer. We are gonna get them, sir," said Scott hopefully.

"I hope you are right, Detective. In the meantime, I want you to look through the CCTV footage that could give us some lead on this case. The only thing we know for sure is that the robbery and this shooting are connected. But this is not enough to present to the court . I need you to work your magic on this, Detective," said the captain as he left to get back to the station and to inform Joe of the whole situation.

…..

Iris and Caitlin entered Barry's room . As usual Barry was asleep on his bed, and her father was asleep on the chair.

"Hey dad, wake up," said Iris.

Rubbing his eyes, Joe asked Iris, "What's wrong, baby? Is Barry okay?"

"Yeah, dad. Don't worry, he's fine. He's asleep. You need to head home with us. It has been a week since you left the hospital. You look tired. You should get some rest, dad," said Iris, hoping she could convince her father to come home with her.

"I'm fine, Iris. You and Caitlin should head home. Someone needs to be with Barry, especially after what happened when we told him everything . Go home, guys. Barry and I will be fine. Anyway, I am going to the cafeteria for some coffee," said Joe. Seeing that Barry had not woken up, they left his room.

A few minutes later Barry opened his eyes. It was dark in the room, and it looked like the room was empty. Where had everyone gone, thought Barry. He turned his head to the side table to look at the time. It was only a little after ten. Already feeling tired from the little movement, he closed his eyes trying to sleep. A few seconds later he heard the sound of someone opening the door. Thinking that Joe was back, he cracked open his eyes. Only Joe wasn't there. Instead there were two tall men standing at the door.

"Hello, Barry," the tall man greeted, "It's good to see that you are awake. Well Barry, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Mark, and this is my brother, Clyde," said Mark as he walked a little closer to Barry's bed with a knife in his hand, "I am so sorry Barry that we've disturbed you so late at night. But you see we can't help it. We have some unfinished business, and well, that unfinished business includes you."

Seeing the knife in his hand, Barry tried to move. He tried moving his legs, but they weren't responding. He tried opening his mouth, but no words could come out. He tried to press the call button with his uninjured hand, but he couldn't reach it. For him, every movement was causing him pain. He tried to reach again for the call button, but in doing so, he just dropped the glass on the bedside.

Angry, Clyde grabbed Barry's hair with all the force he had in him and then removed a razor from his pocket and inserted the razor under Barry's chin, forcing him to lift his head. Ignoring the noise coming from the kid, he brought the knife close to his cheek and sliced through it, causing it to bleed. With a disappointed look on his face, he said, "As much as I would like for you to have a slow death, I really don't have the time. Mark, do you want to finish the job? I had my fun. Now it's your turn."

Mark came close to Barry and said into his ear, "Let me give you a tip, Barry. The more you struggle, the quicker you will bleed out."

Saying this, he took the knife and sliced it through Barry's throat.

The first thing that Barry felt was pain. Then he felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried lifting his hand to stop the bleeding, but he felt blood pooling around everywhere. Barry's vision started to get fuzzy. He was fighting a hard battle to stay awake, and it felt like he was losing. Finally, he closed his eyes. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He felt so tired. He wanted to sleep for a whole year, and it looked like his wish was going to come true. He couldn't fight any longer. He just wanted to give into the darkness. Soon, an annoying beeping flooded the room.

I hope you guys like this chapter . Thank u guys for all your reviews . I feel like i am on cloud nine.

Anyway if you have some time please review or follow my story .

XOXO Until next time .


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

PART 1

"Barry? Barry? Wake up. Barry please wake up," said Joe, shaking Barry awake. He had just entered the room and he saw Barry tossing and turning.

Barry shot awake, feeling his heart pound and cold sweat broken out all over him, his breathing heavy. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Unconsciously he tried moving his arm all over his neck and face to see if he was hurt, to feel the sticky substance he felt before, but there was no trace of anything or anyone. Those two men had disappeared. He swore he had seen them somewhere, but he couldn't place a finger on it. He was broken away from his thoughts when Joe asked him worriedly, "You okay son? What happened? Was it a nightmare?"

For a moment, Joe felt like Barry remembered everything, but he didn't want to pressure him by bringing up the memory. He was still very sensitive to the topic, and bringing it up would just make matters worse. Helping Barry up in a much better position he felt something wet and sticky on Barry's hospital gown. Pulling over the covers he saw a little patch of blood near his stomach. He quickly pressed the call button and said, "Bare, you're bleeding. It's not bad, but it looks like you may have pulled some stitches. You need to be careful, Bare. You can't keep tossing and turning like this. You could do some serious damage," Joe said sternly. Their one-sided conversation was interrupted by a young nurse, who looked to be in her twenties.

"Hello, Barry," she said with a smile on her face, "What can I do for you, Mr. West? Is everything okay?"

"Hey Linda. It looks like Barry has pulled some stitches," said Joe with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, Mr. West. He'll be fine. Could you just wait outside while I stitch up his wound?" asked Linda politely. Nodding, Joe left the room leaving them alone.

The next morning Iris and Caitlin entered Barry's room at seven in the morning. They were greeted by Joe who was hovering over Barry.

"Hey dad, hey Bare. How are you feeling today?" Iris asked with concern.

She was worried about Barry after her father had told her what had happened with Barry. She could see dark bags under his eyes. It felt like he hadn't slept the whole night after his incident, and what scared her the most was that he looked so weak and scared. She had never seen Barry so weak. He was the strongest among them. Even after what happened to his family he never gave up. But now it felt like just the opposite. Blinking back the tears that were on edge she looked at Joe and asked, "What time did the doctor schedule his surgery, dad?"

As if on que Dr. Wells and a few staff members entered the hospital room.

"Sorry to intrude, but we are ready to take Barry into surgery."

"Could you give us a few minutes, doctor?" asked Joe. Nodding the team left the room. Joe sat next to Barry and spoke a few words of comfort.

"Hey Barry, you are going to be fine, okay? You just need to hold on tight and not give up. Just hold on son and we all will be here when you wake up."

He hugged his son as gentle as possible without hurting him.

"Yeah, Bare. Dad is right you know. You can't give up so easily. If you die Barry I promise I will bring you back from the dead and kill you again. You got it?" stated Iris causing everyone to laugh.

Lastly Caitlin just went and gave him a kiss on his cheek and said, "Just come back to me baby."

Seeing this, tears ran down Barry's face, and he just held Caitlin's hand as tight as he could.

A few minutes later Barry was being wheeled into surgery. He had just left his family behind, who followed him as far as they could go. He never felt so scared in his entire life. He just wished this was a nightmare and when he wakes up all of this will go away. He watched the lights speed by as he stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

 _It's all gonna be fine_ , he thought to himself _, and when I wake up I will be alive and kicking._

All too soon he had reached the operating room. He was connected to all machines necessary and soon everything became real as it could ever be.

"Okay, Barry. I want you to start counting backwards from ten in your mind," said Dr. Wells.

Nodding, he started counting… _ten, nine_...he began to feel the effects… _eight, seven_...this he how far he could got before he drifted off to sleep.

...

When he opened his eyes his head felt like it was filled with cotton. He didn't understand what was going on. He wasn't on the operating table. He didn't have any bruises on his face nor was his hand in a cast. He didn't have anything on his mouth. He could finally open his mouth, he could finally speak. He wasn't wearing his hospital gown. Instead he had worn black jeans and blue t-shirt. He was at his house, Joe's house.

"Hello, is anyone here? Joe, Iris, where are you guys? What's going on?" he shouted aloud for anyone to hear it.

"Hello Barry, it's good to see you, son," a voice spoke.

He turned around to the voice calling his name. He gasped at the sight he saw.

"Oh my God! You're alive," he said with tears in his eyes. He went close to the woman and said, "Mom, you are alive. I don't understand what's going on?"

"Barry, my lovely boy. You have grown so much son. You just look like your father. I am so sorry about what happened to you bare. I wish I could stop it but I couldn't if I wanted to," said Nora, sobbing.

Barry continued to stare at his mother until he finally found the courage to speak.

"Where am I, mom?" He said, looking around, "I remember perfectly I was in the hospital, and I opened my eyes and I'm at our house."

Rubbing a hand to his face he asked, "Am I dead?"

Nora was quick to reassure her son.

"No baby, you are alive," she said, coming close to Barry.

"Then what's going on? Am I dreaming? Is this even real?" asked Barry, confused.

"Does it matter, son?" she replied calmly.

"It will mom, if this is even real, I will forget it. I will forget everything," he said, pacing around the hallway.

Nora felt her heart ache for the broken boy who stood in front of her. Nodding, she said, "That is why I am here, Barry. Come on. Follow me, Barry. We have some important place to go to."

Soon there was a bright light that entered the room and everything began to fade away.

...

Detective Chyre and Scott entered the motel with a photo in their hands. They went to the reception and placed the photo on the reception desk.

"Hello sir. My name is Detective Chyre, and this is my partner, Detective Scott. We are here from CCPD. We have a few questions for you sir."

After a slight nod Scott continued.

"Have you seen these guys?" he asked, pointing towards the photo, "We have some information that they are staying in this motel. They may have registered with the names Mark and Clyde Mardon. Could you check into your database sir?"

After a few minutes the manager replied, checking all the records on his computer.

"Sorry, Detectives. I can't find any entry registered with these names, but sir, I think I have something. There is a room booked under the name Mark Strong. Now that you mention it, Detective, there was one more guy along with him. They booked a room on um…July 16th. They looked freaked out, like you know someone was on their trail. They are in room 109, sir. I hope this helps, but I am not really sure . If you want I can come up with you, sir."

"No, thank you. This helps a lot."

Saying this, both the detectives left.

"All units stay on standby. We've got a lead here. I want all units to stay alert. We have only one shot at this and we can't miss," said Detective Chyre through his com. Turning to his partner he asked, "You ready to do this, Detective Scott?"

...

As the brightness faded away, Barry felt a slight pull and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that he was in his room, still in his house.

"Okay, this is weird. Weren't we just downstairs? We could have just walked to the room, mom," said Barry sarcastically.

"Well, son, I am glad to see you sense of humor is still intact," she said laughing.

Ignoring this, he just took in his surroundings. He was just looking at all his books when something strange happened. He saw Iris and himself entering his room. It looked like they were fighting. Confused, he went next to his mom and said, "Mom, what's going on? I don't understand any of this?"

"Shh, baby relax. I just need you to see this, okay?" she said calmly.

"Barry, please listen to me, I told you I am sorry. I never meant this to happen. Whatever Caitlin told you, it's a big fat lie. Barry, you need to believe me, she is lying. I never blackmailed her," said Iris truthfully.

"Iris, please stop. Stop lying to me and yourself. You never liked her. In fact, you know what's funny, Iris? You don't like anyone I date. Why is that, Iris? Do you think I am not good enough for her? Huh, is that what it is? I trusted you with everything in my life, and you just backstabbed me," said Barry, hurt by what Iris had said.

"Barry, you need to understand, she is not your type," said Iris.

"Wow!" Barry said with a scoff, "What do you mean by that, Iris? Just because I'm nerdy, that doesn't mean I don't deserve her," said Barry.

"That's not what I mean, Barry. Please, you need to listen to me. Caitlin was cheating on you with some guy. I confronted her about it, and I told her to stay away from you. That's it, Barry. You need to trust me. I didn't tell her anything else," said Iris, pacing around the room.

"Iris, you know what's funny? I don't think I can trust you anymore. I think we should stay away from each other for a little while. It will help us deal better," said Barry with a heavy heart.

"How can you say this to me, Barry?" she asked, wiping her tears away. She couldn't believe this was happening. They had been friends their whole life, and now because of that girl everything was destroyed, "If that's what you want, then I'll give you some space. Anyway, sorry for your date, Barry. I think I should leave now."

Saying this she stormed out of the house crying.

"Iris, I'm sorry. I am so sorry I didn't trust you," he said, disappointed with himself, "How could I do this to her, mom? I hurt her. I caused her so much pain. I need to go back, mom. I have to apologize to her. Please, I need to go back. You need to help me to find my way back."

"You stop right there, Bartholomew Allen," she said, "What you did there was stupid, but any person in that situation would act the same way, honey. And as for sending you back, I can't do that right now. I still have to show you some things, son, and we need to hurry because we don't have a lot of time. Come on, son. Let's take a trip downstairs."

...

Iris, Caitlin, and Joe were all sitting in the waiting room. The waiting room was deadly quiet. You could actually hear a pin drop. It felt like déjà vu, but this time, the only exception was that they knew Barry was going to survive the surgery. They still had two hours to go, and everyone in the room was going stir crazy. A few minutes later Joe excused himself after the ringing of his phone.

"Caitlin, after Barry's back on the mend we three should plan a small trip some place nice," Iris said, breaking the silence, "It will help Barry heal from all the trauma. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. It will be something for him to look forward to," said Caitlin.

"Sorry to interrupt, girls, but I have some good news," Joe said happily, entering the room, "The captain just called. The Mardon brothers have been arrested."

* * *

Hey guys , i hope you enjoyed this chapter . I thought i should try the dream sequence . Your opinion on this will be very helpful . So please review and let me know .

Anyway sorry for the late update again i have been busy because i have been working on a new story and i think you guys will like it . I will upload it within a day . Its called " FATAL ATTRACTION" . So please check it out and let me know if I should continue it or not.

XOXO until next time .


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

PART 2

"We all had been watching each and every member of your house. We had information that no one will be in your house that day. But I guess we were wrong," said Mark laughingly.

He was sitting in the interrogation room, but this time across him was the one and only Detective West.

"The plan was simple. Clyde broke the lock of your front door. For us everything was going as we had planned, but our happy moment was destroyed when we heard your son. That idiot must have heard the door, and he thought we were some chick."

"Hey, he's not some idiot. He is my son" said Joe banging his fist on the table.

"Hmm, sorry Detective, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know, it just happened, like the way you hurt my father. By the way I forgot to ask, how is your son doing? Barry right? Is he still alive? Alive and kicking? But honestly, it was good meeting him," he said with a smirk on his face.

To his comment, Joe grabbed his shirt and started punching him on the face repeatedly.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you even say his name. You have no damn right, you understand? You are gonna pay for what you did. I hope you rot in hell for what you did."

A few seconds later captain Singh entered the room and tried to get Joe away from Mark.

"That's it Joe. I think we should take a break. Come on let's get out of here."

...

" _Iris? Iris is that you?" asked Barry from his room once he heard the door open._

 _Coming down the stairs he started apologizing._

 _"Iris I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you ...Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" asked Barry as he saw a group of people in his house everyone was pointing out some or the other weapon in their hand facing Barry. Everyone was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt with masks on their face._

 _"You all should leave now," said Barry, scared._

 _He was looking through the room to find anything, any phone through which he could call for help. Then he spotted the phone on the table in the living room. He got down the stairs and said, "Please just leave. I won't tell anyone anything. Just don't hurt me, please."_

 _As soon as he grabbed the phone from the table one robber came from behind and grabbed Barry by the neck. Barry tried moving, but he couldn't move. He was being strangled to death._

 _He tried to kick the robber with his legs as best as he could. The robber loosened the death grip on Barry and was biting his lip from all the pain. Seeing that, Barry took the opportunity and tried to hit the robber in his face with his elbow. In doing so, the robbers mask came off and Barry saw his face._

 _Seeing the scene in front of him, the leader of the gang came behind the boy and smashed a glass vase on his head. On contact with the glass, Barry felt something sticky coming out from his head and he fell down on the floor. For him everything was a blur. He couldn't see anything or anyone properly. For him every moment was in slow motion._

 _A few minutes later he felt that someone was dragging him, and he could hear someone talking, but nothing was clear to him because of the pounding in his head. He tried to concentrate on their talking. He could hear the leader yelling at the man whose mask Barry had removed._

 _"The kid saw your face, you idiot."_

 _"I'm sorry, Mark. I tried to grab him, but he punched me in the face and I lost my grip on him. Now what should we do? Should we continue our plan?" asked James._

 _"Are you mad James? We can't do that. He's seen your face. We can't take a chance," said Mark angrily._

 _"You know what? I don't care Mark. I'm taking the money and leaving" said Henriksen._

 _"Hey, what do you think is going on here, huh? If you want the money so bad, we are going to have to tie up all our lose ends. Are you ready to do that, Henriksen?" said Mark._

 _"I am willing to do anything for the money. What do you want me to do?" Henriksen asked._

 _"Very well then. It's miller time," said Mark, laughing, "Finish the boy. You finish the boy, and we'll take all the money and leave and never see each other again."_

 _"We can't do that" said Henriksen, "There must be some other way."_

 _While they were arguing with each other Barry took the opportunity and tried dragging himself away. But he couldn't get very far. Someone was putting pressure on Barry's leg by pressing his foot causing Barry to scream in pain._

 _"Going somewhere kid?" asked Mark._

 _He pressed down again on Barry's leg causing him to scream in pain again. He then bent down to face the kid and asked him, "What's your name kid?"_

 _Barry didn't reply to his question. Instead he tried to move so that he could be free from his grasp but to no avail. Angry, Mark grabbed a handful of Barry's hair and asked him the same question again._

 _Barry hissed in pain and said "Go to hell."_

 _Hearing this, Mark laughed and picked Barry up from the ground with force and said something in his ear._

 _"Oh, don't worry, I'm already there, but now it's your turn."_

 _Saying this, he started punching him in the face until his eye turned a black shade._

 _"Hey, leave him, brother or you'll kill him," said Clyde, finally entering the whole conversation._

 _"Mark leave him" said Clyde._

 _Smirking, he said, "Okay little brother, don't worry. See, I left him."_

 _He took Barry and smashed him face down on the cupboards. Smashing his way through the cabinet, Barry fell on the floor bleeding. His whole body felt like lead. It was like someone just hit him with a bus. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. But he couldn't do that, he had to stay awake if he wanted to live. Calming himself down, he started accessing his injuries. He had at least a few broken ribs. His leg was hurt pretty bad. It looked like a shard of glass was embedded in his lower leg that was bleeding like crazy. His nose was bleeding, his arm was dislocated and he had a few scratches here and there._

 _"Henriksen and James, I want you all to go and clear everything out," ordered Mark._

 _Before leaving, James asked one question._

 _"What are you going to do to him?" he asked, pointing his finger at the almost unconscious teen._

 _"Hey, why don't you just mind your own damn business, huh? Now go, we don't have all day. Clyde go with them," said Mark._

 _After the room was empty, leaving only Barry and him, he came close to Barry and said, "You know, I feel like Christmas came early. You just made my day, kid. It's true, revenge is sweet. Now let's see what I'm going to do to you."_

 _He pressed forcefully on the piece of glass that was stuck inside Barry's leg._

 _Barry tried to stay strong, tried not to scream, but he couldn't control it when the glass was pushed further inside. He tried moving his leg, but the more he moved the more the glass would penetrate the skin._

 _"Please don't hurt me," pleaded Barry, tears in his eyes._

 _To this Mark just laughed. He pressed his hand on Barry's dislocated shoulder and told Barry, "Sorry, son. That can't happen. You know kid , i like slow deaths but they have become boring . You are going to pay the price for what your father did to me, to my family."_

 _Barry felt pain radiating throughout his body. Before he could say or do anything Mark quickly grabbed Barry by the neck and started choking him. Barry tried to move from his grasp. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt dark spots clouding his vision. He moved his hand to get anything that could help him stop the monster, but he couldn't find anything in his reach._

 _Then he tried to reach the piece of glass with his dislocated hand which was stuck in his leg. He tried pulling the glass, but it wouldn't bulge. He gritted his teeth, trying to block out the pain from his shoulder and leg. He was losing the battle to stay awake. He couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs. Finally the glass piece came out, and he stuck it inside Mark._

 _Mark released his hold of Barry and tried to access his wound. Barry taking in some air tried to get on his feet so that he could leave. Barry tried getting up the floor, but he couldn't. The pain in his leg was intense. He tried once more. Slowly he tried to stand up without putting pressure on his injured leg. He tried walking a few steps further, but he couldn't manage after a few steps._

 _He knew he had to think fast because Mark was going to catch up to him. He tried taking a few steps more, but he couldn't as his leg gave out. Soon he felt a pull on his injured leg. Mark was dragging him with one hand, pulling him closer to his death. He felt like it was a losing game to him because there was nothing he could do to save himself. He just wanted the whole thing to end._

 _..._

 _Barry ran out of the house after seeing what was happening to him. He felt someone come behind him. Scared, he turned around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his mom standing there._

 _"Sorry, I thought it was those men. It felt so real, mom," he said, holding his hand to his chest, "I couldn't see the rest of it."_

 _He sat down on the stairs._

 _"I'm sorry, Barry" said Nora, crying._

 _"For what, mom? I don't understand," said Barry, wiping the tears of his mother's face._

 _"I am sorry because I have to show this to you son. The horrible things that they did to you. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. I wish I could help you in some way or another," said Nora._

 _"You are here when I need you the most. You have always been there with me every step of the way, and you don't get to apologize for this mom," said Barry with a smile on his face._

 _"My boy, you have always been so strong just like your father, and that is the thing that makes you so special," she said, kissing the top of his head, "Come on Barry," she said, holding his hand._

 _"Where are we going next mom?" asked Barry, confused._

 _"No, Barry, it's time for us to say goodbye," said Nora sadly._

 _Barry's heart dropped. He didn't want to say goodbye to his mother so soon. He had just met her._

 _"No," he protested._

 _Nora gave him a sad smile._

 _"Sorry Barr, but it's the rules. I don't want to go either, but I have to."_

 _"But, we just met mom," he said disheartened._

 _"I know, but it's time, son. It's time for us to say goodbye," she said, smiling at Barry._

 _Barry moved forward and embraced her. He really wanted to stay with her just a little bit longer. Nora hugged him back._

 _They became quiet for a moment before Barry spoke._

 _"Will I be able to remember when I wake up?"_

 _"That's up to you, Barry. I have faith in you, son, and I know one thing for sure, you don't know what it's like to fail. You never have," Nora smiled at him, "Don't lose hope if you don't remember things. It will come back to you sooner or later. I am so proud of you son, and I love you," she said, "You need to do one more thing for me. Take care of your dad for me, and tell him I love him and always will."_

 _"I promise I will," Barry replied, nodding._

 _The last thing he saw was Nora's warm, happy face before he was pulled away._

 _The face of his mom faded away and came into view was Nurse Linda, and Barry felt like hell. Linda seeing that he was awake smiled over at him._

"Well, hello Barry. It's good to see you awake," she said as she winked at him.

...

After almost a whole day of interrogation, Joe sat alone with Mark. He turned off all the cameras and requested the captain to leave him alone for some time without any interference from the officers.

"You know Mark, you are one crazy guy. How does your wife stay with you?" asked Joe, showing a photo of Mark and his wife, "I really pity your wife, Mark."

"Hey," he banged his fist angrily on the table, "Don't you talk about her, you understand me? You don't deserve to even say her name."

"Why, Mark? Why are you so angry? I don't understand. Did I say something wrong?" he asked him, smirking.

Mark just sat there and stared at him angrily. After a few minutes he said, "You know, when I had the chance I should have just finished the kid. I made a big mistake sparing his life."

"You are a sick man, Mark. He's a seventeen year old kid, and you left him on death's door, for what? Your father? That father that use to hit you and make you do things, Huh? You know what, Mark? I will give you one day to think about the things that you did for you father. When I come back I want to know why you did it."

He got up from his chair and started walking to the door. As he was leaving, Mark called out to him, "I hurt your son because I wanted you to feel pain the same way I felt when I lost my wife. My wife's blood is on your hands, Detective. You killed her, you killed her, Detective," he said, crying.

* * *

So here we go with the second part . I hope you guys like it and i really hope this chapter isn't that violent 😉😉

But anyway please leave a review because it really makes me happy 😊😊

And the last thing please read my other story called FATAL ATTRACTION . I just uploaded my second chapter . Its something different that i have tried for the first time and i hope i get your support the same way i got for PAYING THE PRICE .

XOXO until next time .


	10. Chapter 10

ClHAPTER 10

"What the hell do you mean, I killed her? You can't accuse me of something that I haven't done. For God's sake, I haven't even met your wife, Mark. So why don't you directly get to the point, huh?" asked Joe, confused as to what Mark was saying. He closed the door and sat down on the chair.

To his words, Mark just laughed and said, "You're right, you are one of the good people aren't you? You never do anything that would hurt someone. You don't have a bad bone in your body."

"Hey, why don't you just cut the crap and get to the point. I don't have all day," said Joe as he got up from the chair ready to leave.

"The last job I did with my father was because I had no other option. I needed the money. I owed people money, and it was time to pay them back. So I decided to do it," he said as he paused for a minute, "My wife couldn't pay their money back after you arrested me. We lost everything that day. Our home, money, business, family, every single thing. It broke her down completely. She gave up on everything and killed herself. She hanged herself to death," he said as he stared at Joe with hatred and anger in his eyes, blaming him for destroying his life.

Hearing this, Joe just sat there in complete silence. For the first time in his life he sat there completely still, not knowing how to react to the situation. As he was about to get up from his chair he heard Mark yelling, "Who will give me justice for what happened to my wife, huh?"

To this, Joe just said one statement sadly, "You dug your own grave, Mark," and left the room. As he was walking to his desk the captain came to him and told Joe worriedly, "You need to get to the hospital right now, Joe. Iris gave me a call saying that you were not picking up your phone."

"What happened, captain? Is Barry okay?" he asked worriedly seeing the expression on his face.

"I don't know, Joe. She just told me to tell you to get to the hospital ASAP," said captain Singh. Joe quickly just grabbed his jacket and left the precinct.

...

"What's taking so long? Dr. Wells should have been out by now. It's nearly four hours now since they took him for surgery," said Caitlin, pacing the floor. They had been sitting in the waiting room for over three hours now. Three hours that's what the doctor had said for the surgery. "He's going to be fine right?" asked Caitlin, worried.

"Hey, Caitlin, why don't you sit down for a while? You're making me feel dizzy with all the pacing."

"God, I am so sorry, Iris. I'm just worried, you know?" she said nervously as she sat down.

"I understand. I'm feeling the same way, but I know that he is going to be fine. I mean after everything that he has gone through he is not going to give up now," said Iris positively.

Just when Caitlin was about to reply Joe came running to the hospital.

"Iris, is Barry okay? What happened?"

"Dad relax, Barry is fine. I was just worried about you. I haven't seen you the full day, and I tried calling you, but you weren't picking up your phone, so I got scared and gave captain Singh a call," said Iris.

"Iris, you scared the crap out of me," said Joe, breathing a sigh of relief. He didn't know what would have happened if something had gone wrong with Barry. After everything Mark had said he knew that he was the reason that everything bad had happened. "How long will it take for his surgery? Shouldn't he be done?" asked Joe, looking at his watch.

"Iris, the doctor is here," said Caitlin as she walked a little further, waiting for him to speak. Soon both of them followed Caitlin's path, and Iris, like a journalist, started attacking the doctor with questions.

"How was the surgery, doctor? Is he going to be okay?"

To this, the doctor just smiled and started, "The surgery was a success. We didn't have any complications during surgery. Everything went smoothly as expected. We were able to place the pin in effectively."

Everyone let out the breath that they were holding.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" asked Joe.

"He was just waking up as he was moved into the ICU. He will be groggy, which is completely normal. He may also be in some pain and discomfort which is also normal, but we have him on a course of pain killers which should help deal with the pain. If you all are ready I can take you to him."

Nodding, everyone followed the doctor as quick as they could wanting to make sure that Barry was really okay. It wasn't that they didn't trust doctor. They just wanted to see him with their own eyes.

...

Barry moved his head from side to side. He felt like his leg was on fire. He closed his eyes, trying to relive what he just saw. He had no idea what it was. He remembered seeing his mom, talking to his mom. She was there with him the entire time. She showed him something, but he couldn't remember what it was. He couldn't remember anything. Her last words, her goodbye, nothing at all. He closed his eyes, thinking that maybe his mind was just playing a sick trick on him and when he opens them all things will come back to him. But this time when he opened them he could hear someone, a woman, talking. He quickly turned his head to see her, disappointment taking place on his face. It was Linda, his nurse. She was telling him something with a smile on her face.

"How are you, tough guy?"

He just blinked once so that she could leave him alone. At least someone was smiling, he thought to himself, annoyed. He had been naïve in thinking that he will be able to recollect everything that happened in his dream. His thoughts were soon broken when the door pushed open, showing his family and Dr. Wells.

"Hello, Barry, how are you feeling? You up to seeing some visitors?" asked Dr. Wells with a smile.

Barry just blinked once sluggishly. He was soon eloped in a hug by Iris, following Caitlin and Joe. His gaze followed Iris, who was constantly looking at his leg after every few seconds. Slowly he moved his head to an upright position so that he could see what had been done to his leg. His first glance at his leg made him regret his move. It looked horrible and ugly. It was so heavy, and he could see the pin.

Seeing the expression on his face, Dr. Wells said, "I know it's not very appealing, son, but you need to remember that it will help you to walk, and it will only be for a few weeks. Also you need to keep your leg as still as possible so that you don't undo the progress that you have done."

Hearing this, Barry just wanted to run away from the hospital. He knew the doctor was helping him make a full recovery, but he felt like he was in some jail. Seeing the expression on his face, Caitlin sat down beside him and held his hand, reassuring him that everything will be alright.

...

It had been five weeks since Barry was hospitalised. Everything was going alright, which was good since a lot had happened. The good news is that the last robber, James, was caught, and everyone was put behind bars, and Henriksen, who was also a part of the gang, was given minimum years compared to the others as he had helped them find the other gang members.

Barry was healing and recovering very well. He could now sit upright without any help from anyone, and stay awake a longer time than he used to. His morphine had been reduced, causing him to stay alert and active. The only problem that was concerning everyone was that Barry had started having nightmares. He use to wake up in the middle of the night with his hand on his chest breathing heavily. The nightmares had been frequent every alternate day. Once Joe saw him crying in the middle of the night after his nightmare, but when he confronted him Barry ignored the topic making Joe more worried.

Since then Joe stays with Barry to calm him down. These last few days had been heavy with drama from Barry. He refused to take his medication through his IV, as it used to make him vulnerable, vulnerable to more dreams. They even had to restrain him once as started removing his IV from his uninjured hand and nearly fell of the hospital bed, but today everyone's day had been amazing after a long time. Dr. Wells had finally removed the wire from his jaw. He still couldn't eat with his mouth, but they had finally heard him say one word after a very long time. Well, it wasn't very clear, but you can't complain when that person's jaw was fractured.

"Hey Barr, what are you watching?" asked Iris as she entered the room. She quickly handed her dad the coffee cup from jitters, and he gladly accepted it giving her a smile. To this, she just said "you're welcome" and sat down next to Barry.

"No ... id-idea," said Barry, looking at Iris. He was so tired and in pain that he was not exactly concentrating on the television. He just wanted to press the call button for more morphine, but he didn't want to have those nightmares again. He didn't want to remember what happened to him.

"You know dad, we should talk to the doctor so that we can get him out for a few minutes. He will feel better," said Iris as she removed a take out from her bag, "This is your favourite dish, dad. Eat it up while it's hot."

She quickly handed the food to his dad.

"Here's your fork and knife."

As she was handing out the knife to her father, Iris dropped the knife on the floor, causing it to make a loud noise, but no one noticed the dark expression on Barry's face as he was staring at the knife, the sound making him jump. His thoughts were broken away as Joe spoke.

"You know he can't go anywhere, he's stuck here for a little while..."

As the words left from Joe's mouth a million things blurred through Barry's mind. He started staring at his room, he was at Joe's house in the living room. He and Mark were fighting. He was being punched as if he was a punching bag.

" _Barry Allen, You see, it wasn't that hard. So when I had asked you, you should have said it then," he said with a smirk, smacking Barry on the face, "It would have saved a lot of time and energy of mine, and you wouldn't have been lying in this position on the floor begging and crying for help."_

 _He got up and went to the kitchen table and removed a knife from the knife stand. He quickly bent down near Barry and cut him just above his heart and pressed it there till Barry squirmed in pain. He laughed at the scene in front of him and dragged the knife all the way to his abdomen and stuck it inside him._

 _Barry screamed, but Mark didn't care. He twisted the knife, causing Barry more pain. Barry bit his lip so that he could stop one more scream. Everything was starting to fade around him. He could feel the blood dripping from his abdomen to the floor, the warm sticky blood making him sick. Just as Mark was about to stab him again with the knife, the rest of the men came down and tried to stop him. Barry heard one guy telling Mark, "Please leave him, he's just a kid."_

 _Mark just punched the guy in the face and told him, "Do you want to finish the guy or should I? You all are nothing but cowards who create the mess and can't clean them up without mommy dearest."_

" _Brother, let me do it," said Clyde with a smile, coming forward, "Let me take something from them for once."_

 _Mark just smiled at Clyde and patted his back. He then passed on the knife to Clyde who just took the knife and threw it away saying, "I don't want to dirty my hands, brother."_

 _He bent down next to Barry, who had his eyes closed. He shook his head with a disappointed look on his face and grabbed his hair causing Barry to open his eyes. "Sorry, kid. This is going to hurt," he said as he started banging Barry's head on the floor with all force. The pain that Barry felt could not be described. It was like someone was constantly pushing him through a brick wall. He could feel his head cracking up like an egg, the difference was that instead of the yellow liquid flowing out it was a dark red liquid._

"Barry, son look at me. Barry, Barr are you okay? Son, answer me," said Joe as he saw Barry staring at the wall and constantly repeating the words "please don't hurt me." He sounded scared and panicked as if he was reliving the whole accident. Seeing that he was completely out of it, Joe pressed the call button numerous times.

Suddenly after a moment Barry stopped speaking and completely went silent. Suddenly his arms started trembling followed by his legs. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body started convulsing. His nose started bleeding and everything just changed in a flash. His son, Barry Allen was having a seizure. His seventeen year old son was having a seizure.

* * *

Hey guys , i hope you all like this chapter . Sorry for the late update again and I hope this chapter was worth the wait . Will be waiting for your wonderful reviews as usual . Anyway i would love some ideas on how to take this story ahead , so please let me know.

Also do check out my new story fatal attraction , the 3rd chapter is up and it is way better than paying the price , lol .

XOXO until next time .


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Who knew life could take such a drastic turn within twenty four hours? I had never imagined I would be sitting here, in this very room with a new bandage on my left wrist, a therapist sitting in front of me. He looked different. Well, he dressed different. He had long hair which was tied in a ponytail, and he had worn a T-shirt which had a lightning symbol on it. Well, if my life wasn't so complicated I would probably laugh at the guy. But here I was, sitting on something called suicide watch, answering Dr. Cisco Ramon's questions.

Why did I do it? And can you tell me anything you want?

 _... twenty four hours earlier ..._

Joe suddenly awoke from a deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room, noticing the TV still on. He silently cursed at himself for falling asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock. It was too early in the morning for anyone in their right mind to be up, and he couldn't quite remember what it was that had awoken him. He waited in silence for a second or two then heard it again. He quickened his pace to his son's bedside.

Barry was tossing under the sheets, yelling every few minutes. His voice was getting hoarser as he yelled, and he knew that if he didn't wake Barry up he will be doing some serious damage to his injuries. He bent over and shook his son's shoulder gently. It didn't faze Barry, so Joe shook him a bit harder and placed his palm on Barry's forehead

"Okay, son, you are burning up," said Joe.

Just as he was about to press the call button, Barry started thrashing his hands hitting Joe unconsciously causing him to jump with fear. Suddenly Barry's eyes opened wide and scanned the room nervously. He was very pale, drenched with sweat, and breathing heavily.

"Barr, you need to calm down, son. You're just having a nightmare."

Seeing that Barry was now staring at him and his breathing was almost back to normal he continued, "The doctor is on his way."

"Everything okay, Detective?" asked Dr. Wells as he entered the room with a nurse.

"His fever his back again, doctor. Do you think the fever is because of the seizure? Is it possible? I woke up to the sound of him thrashing. He had a nightmare again," said Joe, worried about Barry.

Nodding, the doctor checked on Barry.

"The seizure can be a cause for his fever."

Turning to the nurse he told her to inject the following medication into his IV.

Hearing the doctor, Barry froze, his stomach dropping out. He quickly tried sitting up in bed, trying to get away from them. Seeing this, Joe questioned Barry with a concerned look.

"Son, what are you doing? You need to lie back down."

Barry slowly turned to the right where Joe was standing.

"No, please no! Please help me! Don't want any medication, please!" said Barry, scared as he tried removing his IV from his hand. Seeing this, Dr. Wells quickly tried to stop Barry, but seeing the doctor reach out for his IV, Barry just swung his fist to his face and tried dragging himself away and said in a louder voice, "Please tell him not to give me anymore medication! I can't take it anymore! Joe, please tell him!"

Trying a different approach, Dr. Wells told Barry in a calm voice, "Don't worry. I am not going to give you any medication."

Hearing this, Barry just nodded as if everything was normal again and all this didn't happen. He lied back down and thanked them, staring at the ceiling.

Following Dr. Wells' orders, the nurse grabbed the restraints and handed them to the orderlies.

"Are you serious, Dr. Wells?" asked Joe shockingly, seeing the restraints, "We are not going to restrain my son, doctor. He is already scared, and doing this will cause him more harm."

"You need to understand, Detective. If I don't restrain him, I can't give him the medication he needs right now. His fever needs to go down now, or it's not going to do any good to Barry. His body still hasn't recovered from his seizure, and I don't want to wait and see if he takes a turn for the worst. There can still be complications," said Dr. Wells in a hushed voice. He didn't want Barry to hear any of this.

Thinking about what Dr. Wells said, Joe nodded, letting the doctor restrain Barry and went by his bedside to distract him.

"That's it, son. Close your eyes. You look tired. You will feel better when you get some sleep," said Joe, brushing his bangs away from his forehead as a way to calm him down.

Barry looked at Joe and told him coldly, "I don't sleep. I can't sleep anymore. Whenever I close my eyes, I see everything."

Hearing this, Joe sighed heavily and nodded at the doctor.

The doctor and the two orderlies immediately stepped forward towards Barry.

Barry watched as they walked toward him, their arms held out at their sides readying to grab at him to restrain him. But Barry had no intention of going down without a fight. Just as he was about to grab the hands of the larger man in front of him he heard someone's voice.

" _Wow! I told you, Mark. This guy here is a feisty one. I really like him," said Clyde._

 _To this, Mark just laughed at his words and said, "I told you brother. So come on, what are you waiting for? We don't have much time left."_

 _They both came closer to Barry. Barry, getting scared, tried dragging his body away, but in doing so he fell down from the bed._

" _Ahh, my leg ... it hurts," said Barry, breathing heavily. Seeing that they were still taking steps towards him, he brought his hands up in front of him, trying to protect himself from the torture he was about to receive._

" _Don't touch me, please don't touch me. I give up. I just want to end this game. Kill me now. Please kill me now."_

 _Seeing that they had completely stopped taking a step further, he asked angrily, "Why are you standing there and staring at my face? Are you such a big coward? Just kill me already!"_

Every single person in that room just stared at Barry. Joe was on the verge of crying, and he didn't know how to calm Barry down. He was moving his arms and legs to such an extent that the orderlies were all hurt somewhere or the other. Trying to restrain Barry had cost them a glass and a lot of things to shatter into pieces on the floor. They then tried lifting him up on the bed with the help of more orderlies and started tying his legs down.

Joe grabbed Barry's hand and held it protectively in a way to calm him down.

"Please, snap out of it. You are just dreaming. It's me, it's Joe. Please, son, calm down."

Just as Dr. Wells was about to inject the medication in his IV Barry pushed Joe on the floor releasing his hand and grabbed the piece of glass from the table and brought it to his wrist.

"I will kill myself! I swear to God I will kill myself!" said Barry holding the glass piece tightly, tears falling from his face as he stared at all the occupants in the room.

Dr. Wells immediately injected the medication, but before anyone could register what happened, Barry made a cut on his wrist, causing it to bleed and stain the perfectly white sheet with his own blood.

 _...present..._

"Come on, Barry. Talk to me. Give me something here. I have been sitting here for half an hour, and you haven't told me a single thing," said Cisco, frustrated by Barry's behaviour.

"I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. Besides this, I have nothing to say to you or anyone," said Barry, keeping his head down.

"By anyone do you mean your family who is sitting outside worried for you? The same family that saw you seize two days ago?"

After a brief pause, Cisco continued.

"Dr. Wells told me that you are now refusing pain medication. Can you tell me why, Barry? First you were refusing morphine and now this. Even after the seizure you went through, the pain must be unbearable, Barry. I can see it on your face, you want something for the pain, but something is stopping you. You actually woke up the whole hospital because you didn't want the medication."

"Why are you here, doctor? I want you to leave," said Barry, frustrated by all the questions. He just wanted to sleep. He hadn't had a good night sleep for days, and he felt sore all over his body from his seizure. His hands still trembling at regular intervals. It had been two days since his seizure, and nothing felt the same. Everything changed in a blink of an eye. He unconsciously rubbed his newly bandaged wrist.

"You know I can't do that until you tell me something," said Cisco sincerely.

"You know what I am talking about. You know every single thing, so please just leave me alone," said Barry.

"Come on, Barry, talk to me. Why are you making this difficult for everyone? We all want to help you, and we probably can. You just have to let us in."

"It can't do that, Dr. Ramon. I can't relive what I saw. It felt so real. The only difference this time was that I had it while I was awake."

Cisco just waited for Barry to continue and started writing down all the important notes.

"I see them everywhere. The pain medication is making me see things, and I don't know if it's real or my mind is making things up. I…I can't handle it. It's like every time I see something, it takes a part of me. It breaks me into pieces which are never going to be whole again. It's like every single day I live I pretend to be someone I am not."

"Why do you think that, Barry?"

"Joe, Iris, Caitlin they won't be able to handle all that darkness inside of me. What if they get scared of who I am becoming and leave me? I can't handle so much pain. It's like I am going insane. I can't sleep anymore without them popping in my dream."

"Can you describe what you see, Barry? Is it the same dream always?" asked Cisco, writing stuff down.

"No, I uh, I don't know. I don't remember it. Some of the things are foggy. Can we please not talk about this? I am really tired, and I would like to get some rest."

Seeing the dark expression on his face, Cisco agreed to Barry's condition and left the room to talk to the patient's family.

He really liked Barry. He knew he was a good kid that had gone through so much in such little time. He just hoped that he could help Barry to recover fully. After all, he was just a kid and by the looks of it, a pretty smart kid.

...

"Detective Chyre, why have I been called to the precinct so urgently?" asked the captain. Seeing the expression on the Detective's face, the captain repeated the same question.

"We are sorry, sir. The Mardon brothers escaped custody," said Detective Chyre with his dead down disappointment on his face, "They are on the lose, captain."

* * *

Here we go 😊😊 . Again i am sorry for the late update 😟😟 and please don't kill me for the ending.

I hope you guys like this chapter .

Anyway XOXO until next time .


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

There was pop silence in the hospital room until Dr. Cisco started humming again.

"So you think you can beat me, huh?" Cisco asked pleasantly as he glanced at the top of his cards on the table.

"Like all those times you won before? Oh wait, that was me," said Cisco with a smirk, proud to be winning against his patient, Barry Allen.

To this, Barry just looked up from the table and stared at Cisco, giving him an irritated look. It had been two weeks since the Mardon brothers had escaped police custody and everything had turned into a disaster in his life.

The nightmares were more frequent than ever. With captain Singh's command, there were two guards outside the room, protecting him from anything, any threat.

As every coin has two sides, Barry felt protected but at the same time, he couldn't leave the room. It's not like he could walk anyways, but sitting in the wheelchair and taking rounds in the hallway with Iris felt good. It made him forget all the bad times he had gone through these last couple of days.

"What's bothering you Barry?" asked Cisco, "You know you can talk to me. You also know that it feels good to get things off your chest, doesn't it?" said Cisco, trying to convince Barry into talking to him.

Coming back to reality Barry grabbed the pack of cards and handed them to Cisco so that he could shuffle them.

"I'm fine, there is nothing to talk about," said Barry in a stern voice, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"Okay, that's fine by me. Well, if you don't mind then can we concentrate on the game? Your not-so-happy face makes me even more competitive to win the game," said Cisco with a smile.

Just as they both picked up their respective cards, Barry started speaking, placing his cards down on the table and staring at Cisco.

"So these past two weeks have been rather difficult for me because they escaped prison."

Thinking about their names gave him goosebumps.

"Okay, by 'they' you mean?" asked Cisco as he saw that Barry kept his head down like he was afraid of saying their names.

"I can't tell you their names, but I know that you know who I am talking about," said Barry quietly.

"You know what? Just forget it. Let's play," said Barry, dismissing the topic.

"No, no, you don't get to do that, alright?" Cisco said, shaking his head in disapproval, "Talk to me. I can help you out. You don't have to be afraid of them, Barry. They can't do anything to you."

To Cisco's words, Barry just nodded.

"Just answer this question of mine," Cisco said, "How to you know about the escape? I told them not to tell you."

Barry just stared at him trying to remember that horrible day.

" _Dad, how the hell did the Mardon brothers escape?" asked Iris as she tried to process the information._

" _Lower your voice, Iris. I don't want Barry to wake up. He needs to sleep, his body needs to recover from everything that has happened these days."_

 _Moving away from Barry's bed Joe spoke quietly, "All this was not supposed to happen. As the police van reached the court. The Mardon brothers took the opportunity to escape, Iris. They killed all the officers and some civilians who were there at the scene. They didn't want any witnesses to this."_

" _Oh my God!" gasped Iris, hearing everything that Joe said. Hearing this just set a horrible taste in her mouth. The fear showing on her face as she looked at the sleeping form of her friend._

 _She knew that Barry hearing this would not be good for him. He would become more closed off and scared, like the past few days. She feared that all this would never get her Barry back the way he was before, happy and carefree from the world._

" _It's okay, honey we are going to find them. They are not going to get away with this. I am going to do everything in my power to protect him no matter what. This is a promise that I would like to keep. For the next few days we will have to protect Barry from what's going on, but sweetie, you need to promise me that Barry should not know any of this, alright? I want to protect him from this as long as I can. Can you do that for me, Iris?"_

 _Iris just nodded and went close to her father, hugging him for comfort. She just wanted all of this to end so that they could move on and start from a clean slate._

 _They both had no idea that Barry had been listening to their entire conversation. Tears forming in his eyes as he listened to everything they were saying._

 _He was glad that the room was dark so that they could not see him broken and scared. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life._

 _He was always an independent guy and seeing someone else fight his battles while he lay in the hospital bed proved Mark's words to be right, that he was nothing but weak._

 _He knew it in his heart that if he would have given up and died that day then Joe and Iris would be happy and safe._

"Barry you okay? Hey, are you listening to me? You look a little pale," said Cisco, worried by Barry's appearance. He definitely didn't look good.

"Sorry, yeah I am fine. So where were we?" asked Barry, looking at the cards on the table.

Cisco looked at him nervously and repeated his previous question which Barry still hadn't answered.

"I heard Joe and Iris talking. Plus the guards outside my door have the strict 'No Moving Policy' which isn't hard to miss. I am not dumb, you know? I just ... Well, I have some memory problems which are improving day my day," said Barry, picking up his cards.

"I know that you are not dumb. In fact, for someone your age you are way too smart. Also the guy who won in chess against me, is really smart. By the way it was just a fluke right?" asked Cisco with a smile as he pulled out two cards and laid it on the table "two."

"For real?" Asked Barry laughing as he dealt out a pair. "You can give me some credit here for a guy who literally had his head smashed continuously on the floor like a freaking football."

The game continued for a few minutes before Cisco grabbed some candy eating in the most childish way possible. Instead of offering it to Barry he kept it away from him so that there will be still some left for him to eat the next day.

"Dr. Derrick told me that your scans came clear. That's really good Barry. He also told me that your occupational therapy for your memory is improving. I know it's a little slow, but I am already seeing some results," said Cisco with a smile.

Barry smiled at him, looking up from the game and told him with a smirk.

"If this is your plan to make me lose by talking like a sweet pill so that I give you a chance to win, you are wrong."

He then placed the card on the table which made him win the game.

"No way! What the hell just happened? You cheated. You did, didn't you?" asked Cisco as he sat there in shock by what just happened. There was one thing that Cisco didn't like and that was losing.

Barry just laughed at Cisco. He had no idea that a therapist could be so funny. He felt good when he could talk to Cisco. He felt like someone who he could open up to without being judged.

...

Caitlin waited outside the door to his hospital room and she could hear him cursing under his breath at something. She hadn't seen him angry since that night, two days ago. She wondered what his reaction is going to be like after he sees her.

She knocked on the door to his hospital room and gave a little wave when he looked up towards me from his bed. He's propped up on a few dozen pillows flipping aimlessly through the television channels with a hospital tray in front of him full of something that resembles a bowl of soup and bright red jello.

Quickly she walks up a few steps closer to his bed and says "hey."

Instead of giving any kind of reaction, Barry just continues to struggle with eating his jello.

She looks down at his half eaten tray of food. His tray half dirty with a lot of soup spilled on it. The rest of the soup is still in his bowl.

"Do you need some help with that?" asked Caitlin as she sees him struggling with his jello as he uses his left hand to eat which is also in a white gauze.

"I don't need help, not from you or from the nurses or from anyone. So just leave me alone, alright?" says Barry, his voice cold and empty.

Hearing Barry, my heart hurts. His words stinging, causing tears to start flowing down my face.

"I am so sorry Barry for hurting you. I didn't mean any of it. It just happened. For what it's worth, I feel so guilty and sad, but you need to understand that I was going to tell you everything."

Hearing this Barry just threw his spoon on the tray, his hands shaking.

"I need you to leave Caitlin."

"Barry please, please. I am sorry. Just please listen to me to what I have to say. Please give me one chance, to prove that I love you and what happened was just a mistake. It was the spur of the moment."

"If I hadn't remembered our break up you wouldn't have even confessed. Our relationship was built on a lie. Everything, was a big fat lie, Caitlin."

" _Hey you ok?" asked Caitlin as she saw Barry trying to sit up on the bed in the middle of the night, all sweaty and pale. She went next to him and rubbed his hair in a caring way, trying to comfort him from his nightmare._

 _Barry just moved his head away from her and said, "I'm alright. What are you doing here?"_

" _Are you sure? You really don't look fine to me."_

 _Getting an assured look from Barry I continued, "I really haven't gotten to spend so much time with you these past few days. So I told Joe that I would like to stay with you tonight, and he agreed," said Caitlin with a smile._

" _Do you want to watch some T.V or you can talk about your nightmare with me?" said Caitlin grabbing his hand._

" _No and definitely no," said Barry as he moved his hand away from her._

 _Feeling hurt by his behaviour, she asked him "I don't know if it's me Barry but i feel like you have been very distant from me these past few days. Did I do something to hurt you?"_

 _After a few minutes of complete silence Barry spoke quietly._

" _You have been lying to me since the entire time I have been awake. You were cheating on me, weren't you?"_

" _Please, let me explain..."_

" _There is nothing to explain Caitlin. I remember everything. There is no easy way to say this, but I think it's time that we call it," said Barry with his head down._

" _Don't do this. We can work this out," said Caitlin wiping the tears falling off her face._

" _I think you should leave Caitlin. It will be better for both of us."_

 _Saying nothing, she just turned her back to Barry and headed for the door, quietly exiting the room._

"I ... uhh .." started Caitlin.

"Sorry to disturb you, but it's time to change his dressing," said nurse Linda as she entered Barry's room.

"If you want you can stay here," said Linda as she looked at Caitlin. She then moved closer to Barry.

"No, it's okay, Linda. She was just leaving," said Barry coldly.

Nodding, without a word Caitlin left the room as quickly as she could, tears welling up in her eyes. Leaving Barry alone, deep in his thoughts.

...

"So are you ready for the showdown?" asked Clyde as he, Mark and the guy in the hood were sitting in an abandoned warehouse, planning their next move.

"Ready as ever. Just tell me when you want the fun to start," said the man in the hood.

"Very soon," said Mark with a laugh, "We need to execute this plan very slowly and carefully. Remember that there is no room for mistakes. Do you understand?"

The man in the hood just nodded and said with a smile "let the countdown begin. It's show time, hahaha."

* * *

Please don't kill me . I know its been more than two weeks . Also please don't kill me because i didn't include the brothers in this chapter . I was just teasing you all with the last part .

I actually did this because the last few chapters have been very dark and i wanted to give you all and Barry some break .

Anyway please leave a review because they always make me happy.

XOXO until next time .


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Barry" said Joe as he rushed into Barry's hospital room , gun in his hand . When he entered the room everything in the room was destroyed , the same way when they had found Barry. The only exception this time was that Barry was not in the room .

Just as he was about to leave the room to call the Captain a phone started ringing on the bed . Coming close to the bed he saw a private number flashing on the screen . Seeing the unrecognised phone he picked it up .

" well , well, you surely take some time to pick up the phone . Looks like you are getting old" said someone with laughter on the other end.

"Who are you ? And where is Barry ?" Yelled Joe with anger . He looked around the room searching for evidence that could help him find Barry .

"Awe Joe , calm down . All the screaming is not good for you in this old age . You don't want to miss out on raising your daughter and maybe what's left of your son" said the man.

After a short pause the man continued , sounding a little hurt " don't you recognise me Joe. This just hurts me . I thought you missed me because of our special connection."

"Where is my son and what have you done to him ?" questioned Joe with anger . He didn't have time to play some stupid game . He just wanted his son back . He prayed to God that his son was alright.

"Why do you want to cut through the chase joe ? We still have sometime till Barry can survive and besides this is fun."

"Oh and before i forget Barry says hi . It's good to finally meet him . I have heard about him a lot . Well , he really is famous these days , isn't he? ." said the man in the hood with a smirk .

"Please don't hurt him . This is between me and you . He has nothing to do between this . I swear to God , if you hurt him then i will kill you . I swear i will find you and kill you" threatened Joe with a dangerous voice.

"Joe do you really think that you are in any position to make any threats . Not that i am scared of you or your empty threats but you better choose your words carefully next time or your son won't be able to see the sunshine next day" said the man irritated.

"And let me remind you one thing i get angry very fast . Since now we have cleared all the important topics let me tell you something if you want your boy unharmed , you listen to me very carefully . I want you to do something for me , can you do that ?"

"What is it ? I will do anything . Just don't hurt Barry" requested Joe .

"Good detective , begging suits you . You should do it more often . Now listen to me very carefully . I want you to bring to me twenty five million dollars ."

"Twenty five ? . I don't have that much money" said Joe nervously.

"For your kid twenty five should be nothing for you Joe and Since you talked to me with so much respect lets make it fifty million dollars ."

"This phone is yours . You keep it with you always . When i will call you next time i will give you all the details for our exchange . Till then don't open your mouth to anyone , not even your police buddies otherwise Barry will not be the only one to pay the price ."

"You know Joe life is so funny . Last time you had the ball in your coat and look at you now , begging that must be something new for you" said the man with a laugh .

"One more thing , before you leave i want you to open the bathroom door . I have left a present for you . I hope you like it"

Before Joe could say anything the man ended the phone call leaving Joe in shock . Holding his gun in position he rushed to the bathroom . Opening the door he found Caitlin on the floor , her hands and legs tied with a rope , she was bleeding from her forehead with a large gash . " Caitlin , Caitlin wake up" said joe as he kneeled down to the unconscious teen . Picking her up in his arms he placed her on Barry's bed . Applying some pressure to the wound he quickly left the room to call the doctor.

...a few hours before...

One of the perks of my parents leaving town for their work is that i get to bunk school whenever i want . The house has been a bit of a mess lately. Between the hospital and hectic school life , there is no time to do anything . Well but that is going to change now since Barry doesn't want to see me .

Waking up from my bed i walk up to my kitchen to make me some breakfast . Hearing the door bell i rush to open it . Its Joe.

"Caitlin , i am glad i caught you . Do you have a minute?" asked Joe with a strained voice . He looked tensed and pale . Something was definitely wrong. The first thought that came in my mind was Barry .

"Joe , is Barry ok ?" I ask scared to hear his answer .

"Barry is good . Well not good but he is ok . Actually that's why i am here . I have to go to the precinct regarding the Mardon brothers and Iris has some work to do . So can you go to the hospital and keep Barry company till any of us are free . I will try and come to the hospital as fast i can." Said Joe sincerely.

"It's just that i can't leave him alone , you know ? . He is running a high fever since morning and is starting the " i don't want any medication" thing again.

"Hey , Joe its ok . I can watch him" said Caitlin nervously .

Seeing the expression on Caitlin's face Joe said " i know you both broke up and you well are not exactly on the same page but he is sleeping it off so he won't even know that you are there ."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." said Caitlin .

"Thank you Caitlin ."

"You don't have to thank me Joe, I love him. I would do anything for him." Said Caitlin .

Nodding Joe left Caitlin's house to go to the precinct.

...

Entering his hospital room Caitlin stands there still at the entrance taking in her ex- boyfriend's appearance . He looks horrible . Well horrible will be an understatement in describing his appearance .

He looks pale as ever . His eyes closed but there are deep baggs under his eyes , its like even though he is sleeping , he is still in pain and sleep is not peaceful for him .

Caitlin tries to drag her eyes away from his tied wrists . The skin looks a bit red from where they have been ragged continuously . Seeing this just gives her chills up her spine and she goes next to his bed and holds his hand and sits there watching him.

A few minutes later Barry wakes up from his dreadful sleep and looks at her in the eyes. She waits for him to tell her to get out or pick out some fight but he does the opposite .

He smiles at her and tells her that he loves her . He apologies for the way he behaves.

Smiling she doesn't know what to think . After all Barry is on a strong dose of medication to fight of the fever and as a result he may be hallucinating . Regardless of all the facts she kisses him on the cheeks and tells him that she loves him.

A few seconds later the lights start to flicker and suddenly there is darkness everywhere .She tries to find her mobile in the purse . Seeing that she can't find it anywhere she starts to panic . " Barry just stay here . I am going to go outside to find the guards . The backup generators will probably kickback in a few seconds . Ok babe?"

"Cait be careful" said Barry worried.

Nodding Caitlin got up and started moving forward towards the entrance . When she opened up the door all she saw is darkness , "guards , guards? Anyone ?".

Her heart begins to beat a lot faster as she walks a little further and sees both guards on the floor bleeding . Kneeling down she checks to see if they are alive , finding no pulse she runs as fast as she can to Barry's room . Just as she is about to push the door open someone grabs her from behind .

Panicking she tries to scream , kick , do anything to free herself but the man tightens his grip on her and slaps her hard on the face, he then moves his hands closer to Caitlin's neck and starts chocking her.

Finding all the strength she tries desperately to reach the mans hand but she can't move or get up .

Black dots were beginning to form in her vision and she cant feel her arms anymore , her arms loosing all sensation to hold onto the fingers digging into her neck and they fall to her sides while her legs won't respond to any of her brain's requests to keep fighting.

Soon all of her muscles relax, leaving Caitlin to think that this was the last breath that she would ever take , her last chance to see Barry again .

The last thing she sees before giving in and letting her eyes slip shut is the victorious grin of her attacker.

"Boss is going to be so happy with us" said the large man as he checked for Caitlin's pulse . "I can't find any pulse" said the man with satisfaction.

"Good , now come on we still have to grab the boy but remember we can't kill him. He wants him alive" said the partner .

Nodding as they both barged into the room dragging Caitlin's body the power came back on making Barry aware of the two men.

"I thought you cut the power source" screamed the man angrily as he threw Caitlin's body at the corner of the room .

"I did. I didn't know they had backup" said the other man .

"Can you just shut him up . I can't think of anything if he is going to cry all day" said the man irritated as he heard Barry screaming and thrashing around the room trying to escape from the restrains.

Nodding the partner went up to Barry and grabbed him by the shirt holding his jaw with force and showing him Caitlin's body .

"If i were you i would shut up otherwise you will join that bitch" the partner said with laughter .

The man hadn't quite anticipated Barry's reaction, though. He hadn't been prepared for the kid's sudden attack and thus didn't duck in time for it so the boy's head collided with his face causing him to bleed from his nose .

"You know what kid? You just made me angry and you are going to pay for what you did son" said the man as he grabbed the boys injured wrist . He dragged his hands towards his fingers and pressed it with all his might causing Barry to scream .

Shhh , stop screaming. He then pulled out something from the table and stuffed it in Barry's mouth .

"I was going to leave you son but now i am going to do the opposite ." He then grabbed Barry's leg and pressed his nails into his leg .

Caitlin gasped for breath and before anyone could notice her coming back from the dead she quickly grabbed the sharp object from the table and stabbed the captors hand leaving him pinned .

She then went to the other man who was holding Barry . She threw her hands around his neck in order to distract the man from killing Barry .

Annoyed at the little attempt the man let go of Barry's leg and grabbed Caitlin's hand with force . He then turned her around and shoved her into the Wall nearby causing her to bang her head with force and slump into the world of unconscious again .

"No , no Cait" Barry cried out as he tried to pull the restraints from his hands.

"Awe , you are feeling bad are you ? Don't worry she is alive , just unconscious and right now i don't have time to kill her . Besides i am here for you ." said the man as he came close to Barry.

"If you hurt her i wi..."

"Seriously ? What can you do right now Barry. You made my job easier for me . You are in restraints already . I just have to drug you now and put you in the back of my car but before i do that lets continue our little game" said the man with excitement.

Saying this he folded up the sleeves of his shirt and then dug his fingers into his leg like before but with more force . Pushing down more further he laughed as the kid whimpered in pain trying to move his leg .

"I wouldn't do that if i were you Barry .You should keep the leg immobile . Trying to move your leg will just hurt you more" said the man as he pushed further into the skin causing it to bleed and stain the white cast .

Realizing what he had done he removed his blood stained hand and said disappointedly " you are lucky kid that i can't kill you . I have orders to not kill you specifically" he then removed the needle from his pocket and injected it into the I.V line .

"Good night kid" said the man with a smile as he saw Barry drooping his eyelids . "I wish i could spend some more time with you ,this was fun ."

...

"When will i get my money? I got you what you wanted" asked the man .

" for what ? You didn't do what i asked you and next time don't tell me what to do. I told you not to hurt him you idiot" shouted the man in the hood .

"No ,you told me not to kill him and i didn't kill him because i just handed him to you , alive. Believe me when i say this that i wanted to kill that kid right away , he punched me in the face ."

"Stop talking" screamed the man . "you are making me angry now" . He then turned around with his gun and aimed it at the mans heart " as promised . I told you i would give you what you deserved before giving you the job . Thank you for your service. Your job here is done" he pulled the trigger aiming it in the heart causing him to fall on the ground.

"Nice shot" said Mark as he entered the warehouse with Clyde. "i knew that you were going to be an asset to this team " said Mark .

"Oh believe me ,this is just a start and besides i will do anything to get my revenge on Joe West" he said with laughter . "Everything ok with the kid ?"

"Everything is perfect Kyle Nimbus . When the boy wakes up this is going to be his worst nightmare" said Mark with laughter.

...

The first thing that Barry felt when he opened his eyes was darkness. It took him one second to realize that he couldn't see . He was blindfolded. It was completely dark, so pitch-black that it was as if someone had turned off the lights in the entire room .

He tried to move his body but the movement triggered more pain in his throbbing leg . He went to touch his aching leg but found his hands were bound behind his back and that his legs were also tied .

Barry started to feel panic when he tried to recall what had happened but he couldn't. He didn't know what was happening , he didn't know where he was . He felt like he couldn't breathe ,couldn't see .

The only thing that he could feel was the pain in every movement . He felt sick when he could feel the sticky substance trailing down his leg .

"Let me out" Barry shouted desperately. He pounded his fists on what felt like a wooden door that stood between him and the other side. His voice sounded muffled due to the wood . He had no idea that he was kept inside a wooden box .

His breath quickened at the sound of a small click . It was like the sound of someone turning a key in the lock . His eyes darted nervously as the door swung open. His heart started pounding a lot faster as he heard the sound of footsteps , he felt like he was going to have a heart attack .

Barry felt his mouth getting dry . There was sweat all over his body and he was feeling cold . He just wanted to sleep ,he felt so tired . He just wished that this nightmare would end. He heard the man's ragged breathing but couldn't see anything because of the darkness.

"Who's there ? Please, please let me out of here" shouted Barry from inside the box .

Barry heard one more click and before he could register what had happened someone opened the door and pulled out the blindfold from his eyes .

Barry immediately closed his eyes from the harsh light that illuminated the room . Few seconds later he opened them again , Mark Mardon was standing over him with a gun pointed right at his face and he said with a smirk " don't worry kid the fun is just getting started"

* * *

Wow ! This is a lot lengthier than i expected it to be . A small treat for not updating it on time .

Anyway i hope you guys like this chapter and i hope it wasn't a disaster .

Please let me know , if you liked this chapter by your wonderful reviews.

XOXO until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

" don't worry kid the fun is just getting started" said Mark as he stood over Barry with a gun pointed at Barry's head .

"I hope you like slow torture because i like it. It not like i am trying to show off or anything but you can ask the previous victims . Oh wait .. sorry they are dead" laughed Mark . He then lowered the gun at Barry's stomach.

"Please no ,please don't do this" pleaded Barry.

Mark just laughed at Barry and in a blink of an eye pulled the trigger . A single shot echoed the warehouse as Barry's body jerked backwords .

Barry heard the shot split second before he felt the bullet hit his stomach . He felt a mind numbing pain as his body hit the wooden box with force.

Barry immediately felt blood pooling around him. The sticky substance growing across his abdomen .

Barry's mind was beginning to form black dots . He knew he was going to die soon . He felt a chill creep up his spine . Just as he was about to welcome the unconsciousness he was suddenly grabbed by his shirt " come on ,we don't have time son. I can't let you sleep through the party " laughed Mark.

When Barry didn't move fast enough Mark grabbed Barry by his broken arm and jerked him up causing him to hiss in pain .

"Come on kid . Stand straight and start walking" said Mark as he pushed Barry forward causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

Barry lay on the floor gasping in pain as he felt a crippling pain from his stomach . His leg not doing so better as the white gauze changed it colour into a dark shade of red .

Barry screamed in pain as he felt his leg being kicked on again and again " get up" yelled Mark .

Barry tried to move with his hands bound behind his back but pain radiated throughout his body . " i .. can't please" pleaded Barry in tears as he felt another pain rip through his body as Mark pressed his shoe on his bleeding stomach .

"Get your lazy ass up ,you're irritating me now" said Mark frustrated by the kid . "You are trying my patience" he saw Barry squirming in pain as he tried to move again .

Finally giving up on the kid Mark quickly grabbed the kids hair into his fist causing him to gasp in pain for the millionth time and started dragging Barry all the way down the stairs of the warehouse laughing all the way , leaving a trail of Barry's blood all over the place.

...

It had been a few hours since Barry's kidnapping and things were not looking good . Caitlin was still unconscious but safe at the hospital.

There had been no contact with the kidnappers since the hospital and Joe was starting to freak out , in such a way that he was considering everyone as a suspect including his own partner.

Joe had no idea who had taken Barry , where was he ,if he was even alive . A terrifying feeling took over his body at the thought of his son fighting for his life ,scared and alone .

"Joe is everything alright?" Asked the Captain as he saw Joe sitting across him .

"Yes captain , i am fine but why am i here ?" Asked Joe nervously hoping that the Captain knew nothing about Barry's kidnapping . " am i here because i was late . I am really sorry i had some important work . It wont happen again" said Joe sincerely .

Joe had made a quick trip to the bank regarding the money but he was able to collect only half of it. He had no idea how he was going to collect the rest of the money .

"No its not that Joe . I got a call from Iris today" informed the Captain as he waited for Joe's reaction . Seeing that Joe was going to start shooting a million questions at him the Captain cut him off " she told me to keep an eye on you because you were acting strangely . Something you want to tell me Joe ?"

"Nothing is going on captain , everything is fine" lied Joe .

"She also told me that you haven't let her see Barry today . Your daughter is a lot of things Joe and dumb isn't one of them . So i am going to ask you one more time is everything ok ?"

Joe just sat there with his head down not knowing what to say . It was as if a cat got his tongue . Just as he was about to lie his other phone started ringing . Knowing who it was Joe excused himself from the captain and went outside " hello"

...

Barry awoke the second time but this time he had his arms tied to the wall , his arms wretched above his head tied to the chain.

Barry's groaned as another searing pain shot through his stomach as he tried pulling the chains .

He didn't know what was going on but he felt very hot , there were beads of sweat all over his body. It felt like his entire body was burning in a fire .

He didn't know how much time had passed since he had been shot . He couldn't concentrate on anything because of the pounding headache , it felt like someone was hammering their way into his skull .

Barry looked down to his gun shot wound , it looked like it hadn't been attended to . There was blood seeping down his stomach , trailing down his leg which was forming a pool on the floor .

Barry looked around the place . The lights were dim and for once he was glad in his life . Looking around on one side there was a table , a metal table with lots of medical instruments on it . A chilling fear just crept up his spine . He knew he had to get out of here ,fast . Whereas the other side had two stands with video camera's .

Suddenly the door flew open and bright light filled into the room causing Barry to reflexively shut his eyes.

"Well well , i see that you are awake" sneered a voice . Painfully Barry tried and opened his eyes blinking again and again, trying to adjust to the harsh light . Barry saw three men come closer to him as they closed the door .

He knew the two men who were walking behind . How could he forget them , they had been tormenting his dreams for the past month but he didn't know who was the guy walking in the front , he was bald , large and tall . He had never seen him before .

"Its good to finally meet you Barry. I have waited to see you for a long time and here we are . Well , since we don't have a lot of time let me introduce myself quickly. I am Kyle Nimbus and well your father and i go a long , long way" he said with a smile.

"Please let me go" pleaded Barry as he saw Nimbus taking a step closer to him .

Hearing this nimbus started laughing . " Who do you think i am , mother Teresa ? I have gone through so much trouble to get you and you think i am going to let you go" laughed Nimbus.

"If this makes you feel better i was going to let you go unharmed after our deal was successful but looks like Joe doesn't give a damn about you ."

"Since Joe didn't obey my orders i think we should teach him a lesson shouldn't we Barry ? Laughed Nimbus as he nodded his head at Mark giving him the signal to start recording .

He then folded up his sleeves and dragged his hands closer towards the gun shot wound and entered his hand into the wound .

Tears flooded Barry's eyes as he screamed in agony , as he felt the other mans hand inside him . Barry screamed again as the man pushed down harder , with all his force and without any thought pulled out his hand .

"Pls.. stop" prayed Barry as he felt the wound starting to bleed again . Barry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the man backing away from him .

"This is just the start son. Sorry , but something tells me this is going to hurt worse" laughed Nimbus as he took some salt in his fist and repeated the same process again .

Barry screamed again and again as he felt his insides burn . Tears streamed down his face at the torture he was facing . Barry soon welcomed the merciful unconscious after the unimaginable pain he felt as Nimbus tortured him , repeating the same procedure again.

...

"Did you send the video to Joe ? Asked Nimbus as he sat a few feet across the unconscious teen.

"Sending him the video as we speak" said Mark with a smirk . "How long has it been since the kid is out ?"

"Give or take fifteen minutes" said Clyde who walked towards the group with the first aid box in hand . "The kid is out like a light . He didn't even wake up when i was dressing up his wounds ."

"Its been too long , don't you think ? He got the rest he deserved . Besides waiting for him to wake up is boring , i am bored . Lets have some fun with him" said Mark with an evil laugh.

Nimbus just laughed at Mark "come on , what are you waiting for . He is all yours ."

...

Barry sluggishly opened his eyes as he felt cold water splash over his body . He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a year . He felt so weak and tired . He could feel every inch of his body scream in pain .

Just as he was about to close his eyes again Barry felt something cold along his cheeks . Cold hands slapping him , arousing him " wakey wakey , come on rise and shine Barry . We don't want you to sleep through all the fun" smirked Mark .

Barry's eyes grew wide when he saw the hammer that Mark was cheerfully playing in his hands . Before Barry could even react to what was happening Mark raised his hammer high into the air and stood there with a murderous look into his eyes and brought the hammer down hard on his knee of his right broken leg .

Barry couldn't stop the screaming that came out of his mouth . He screamed as he felt the bone in his knee break in a couple places .

He could already see the bruise forming down his knee , starting to change its colour.

Barry barely had time to take a decent breath before he saw Mark raising the hammer once more before bringing it down to the same knee . Barry sobbed at the excruciating pain that overtook his leg .

Barry just prayed for this nightmare to end . He just wanted all the pain to go away . Barry tried to block the pain but nothing was happening.

He tried thinking the good memories in his life but nothing came in mind . Everything just felt dark . He was surrounded by darkness everywhere and nothing could get him out .

Nothing could stop him from the torture he was facing. He just wanted his heart to stop beating . He just wanted to give up .

...

Joe had watched the video with trembling hands . Every time Barry screamed Joe's heart skipped a beat . He felt like he was going to be sick . Tears traced down his face seeing his son broken and scared .

He felt nothing but rage . He just wanted to kill every single one of them . Joe had watched the video for what felt like a millionth time , looking for any evidence that could help him find Barry . Joe just prayed to God that the next time he saw Barry he would find him in one piece , alive and breathing .He just prayed that he would find Barry in time .

Joe stood outside the door as he tried to calm himself down . Taking a deep breath in he entered the office as he pushed open the door " Captain i need your help . I think i know where Barry is."

* * *

Hey , sorry for the late update and short chapter . Please review if you like this chapter .

XOXO until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Stephen King once wrote 'Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again ...

Two hands grabbed Barry's shoulder from behind and slammed his head forward as another splash of freezing water hit him in the face . Barry jerked his arms which were chained behind him as his body hung upside down like some broken doll .

Barry began to gasp for air as he felt his chest begin to tighten . Freezing water cascaded over his head and ran down his aching chest . Just as Barry was about to give into the darkness he felt two strong arms pull him upwards .

Barry gasped loudly as his lungs screamed in pain. Closing his eyes , he tried to numb the pain that was overwhelming his mind and the rest of his body. He tried to stay strong as he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten once again . He tried to free himself but before he could try something , his head was shoved into the water once again .

It took Barry ten ... fifteen ...twenty seconds before he began gagging and choking, thrashing his head desperately from side to side trying to fight back .

Thirty seconds and it was soon becoming impossible to breathe . His airway beginning to completely close up. He could slowly feel the water dripping into his lungs, which were painfully in need of air.

Barry closed his eyes tightly before finally opening them " join me" came a calm and soothing voice . " Its going to be ok , everything is going to be ok ."

"You just need to trust me Barr . Do you trust me ?" Questioned the person , kneeling down before him .

"Yes , i trust you . I trust you with my life mom" cried Barry as Nora palmed Barry's cheek with her right hand .

Hearing this Nora smiled at her broken son and said " then join me Barry . Join me and your pain will go away. I miss you son . I miss you so much . Just let go and we can be a happy family again . Just you and me" said Nora .

"What do i do mom ? How do i let go ?"cried Barry as he looked at his mother . He just wanted everything to end . He felt so empty and broken . He wanted to join his mother again . He knew that Joe and Iris would be hurt by his decision .

But he didn't care anymore . He couldn't take all this pain. Besides Mark was right , he was just trouble for them . He just destroyed everything he touched and they would be better off without him . He had already killed Caitlin , he couldn't let anyone else die for him.

Listening to his mothers words Barry nodded and held his mothers hand . He smiled as she ran her hand through his hair and whispered to him that everything will be alright again. He missed this , he missed her so much .

He closed his eyes as everything around him was starting to fade away . Barry held his mothers hand the entire time as everything began to float away . Then his head started to feel heavy and before he even noticed it , everything was coming to an end...

Barry began a coughing fit as he breathed in air into his deprived lungs " no , no , no ... wht dd u... yu do ? What did you do ?" Screamed Barry at the men with chattered teeth as his body began to shake from his cold and drenched clothes , as he fell down on the floor . His legs too weak to bear his own weight . " Please , please just kill me . Just kill me now" pleaded Barry as tears streamed down his face .

" As much as i want to end this i can't . We need to leave now." Growled Nimbus as Barry felt Nimbus's fingers closing painfully around his dislocated shoulder as he started to drag his battered body into a standing position. The rough and the jerky movement caused pure agony as Barry felt like a hundred needles pierced his shoulder.

Barry stumbled at the sudden movement as the man started dragging him down the rough pavement . "Why are we leaving now Nimbus ? We were just getting started" said Mark angrily as he and Clyde followed Nimbus.

"I just got information from my men at CCPD , the Detective figured out our location . We need to gear up and leave , clear out all evidence" ordered Nimbus .

Barry tried to concentrate on the voices of the two men as he was being dragged outside but for some reason he couldn't focus . He felt like his head was going to explode . The pain becoming impossible causing him to lose focus on his surroundings. Barry swallowed against the nausea that threatened to expel the small amount of food he had been forced to eat earlier.

Barry didn't even struggle as the man grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer as he injected something into his neck causing his body to sway . Barry could soon feel dizziness overtake him as he felt his legs give out , falling into the arms of the man that had drugged him .

...

The ride to the warehouse was the longest journey in Joe's entire life , his fingers enclosed in a tight fist in nervous anticipation of what he was going to find once he entered the warehouse . Would Barry still be alive and breathing ? Would tonight be the night when they would finally get his son back ? Would they catch the brothers who tortured his son ?

"Dammit" yelled Joe in frustration as he banged his fist on the car window causing every officer to stare at him . Joe just ignored their worried gaze and told the officer to drive a little faster .

Joe felt like he was going nuts with all the thoughts running through his mind . He knew that everyone was doing their best to find Barry . Everyone loved him like their own son and they would do anything to bring him back , no matter what but they hadn't seen Barry who looked bruised and tortured physically and mentally .

He knew it in his heart that no one could ever survive from this torture and that too recover from it . Joe just closed his eyes and prayed to God that he would get to Barry in time.

Seeing the officer pull over to the side of the road Captain Singh got out from the passenger side of the car. Joe threw open the door and climbed out of the car staring at the Captain. Joe felt the previous desperation to get here had quickly faded and was replaced with dread , scared to enter the warehouse in case his worst fears were confirmed .

" Captain ?" questioned Joe as he walked up to the Captain , as he scanned his surroundings.

"The warehouse is just a few feet away" said the Captain as he waited for the other members to walk up to them .Once the others had joined them the Captain continued " it's better we stop here , so that they don't have a chance to see us coming."

"Knowing the Mardon brothers we may have some surprises ahead , we need to be careful and alert once we approach our location."

It took another few minutes as the Captain explained the instructions for the attack . Nodding Joe , the Captain and Chyre started off silently towards the warehouse with guns in their hands .

Entering the front of the warehouse while the remaining team entered from the back , each and everyone kept an eye for anything that looked out of place.

Joe could feel his heart beating out of his chest as they walked closer and closer . Everything looked quite as if nothing happened here . The men searched the entire warehouse for about twenty five minutes before finally giving up .

"Dammit" , Joe swore loudly as he punched the wall with great force , frustrated since there was no sign of a single evidence showing that Barry was here .

"Calm down Joe" said the Captain in a calm voice as he walked closer to Joe putting his hand on his shoulder . "We will find him Joe."

"How ? We don't know where they are now . This was our one lead to bring Barry back home . How the hell did he find out that we were coming ?" Said Joe as he ran his hand through his hair .

"There is no evidence pointing that Barry was here Joe . Maybe we are at the wrong warehouse . We must have missed something" said the Captain .

"I know it , i know it in my heart that Barry was here . There are some parts of this warehouse that are clean and some that haven't been looked at since ages . Also there is this smell of bleach , they must have used it to clean the place , destroying any evidence" said Joe .

" I will call a forensic team right now , we will let them do their job and see what we find next . If you are right about this they must have left some clues" Said the Captain as he walked away to make the phone call .

Joe just nodded as he closed his eyes , trying to pull himself together.

...

Barry sluggishly opened his eyes trying to remember what had happened. He grunted in pain as his whole body began to ache as he lied down in the cramped space in the trunk of the car his hands and legs tied with a rope .

Barry tried to loosen his bindings , thinking of it as the only way he was going to run once the car was going to come to a halt. He ignored the surging pain that ran down his entire body as the car hit each and every bump on the road .

Barry pulled against the ropes as hard as he could but he couldn't loosen the ropes . There was no way to slip his hands free , no way to loosen the knots .

Feeling the car come to a stop , Barry tensed as he waited for the captors to open the trunk . Barry took in a deep breath , he knew that he had only one attempt to get this right and escape from his captors .

Mark opened the trunk and reached the boy as he grabbed his injured arm , pulling him into a seated position . He then bent down and removed a knife from his boot . Looking at the scared look on Barry's face Mark smirked .

He then took the knife and brought it closer to Barry's neck . " You try and do anything i will torture you in such a way that you won't recognise your own face . Is that understood ?" Questioned Mark .

He then reached down and cut the ropes binding Barry's arms and legs . He easily pulled Barry out of the trunk making him put pressure on his injured leg , causing Barry to wobble under the pressure .

Barry looked around searching for the other two men . Seeing that they were already walking towards the latest hideaway Barry took the opportunity and brought his uninjured leg roughly up to the mans midsection . Mark dropped on the ground releasing Barry from his grip , his head hitting the ground hard on the floor with a loud thud .

Satisfied Barry turned around and started limping as fast as he could with his injured leg . Barry didn't see the fist that came his way and stumbled to the side , holding his stomach . Feeling the wound on his stomach reopen again Barry dropped to his knees , gasping for air as blood gushed from his wound staining his clothes .

Barry felt another kick to his stomach as Mark stood above him " you little brat , looks like i will have to teach you a lesson" spat Mark .

Barry tried to edge away from him , his stomach lancing with pain , his body a bloodied beaten mess fighting as hard as he could to get away from Mark . The man kicked him in the ribs once more making him cough up blood .

Barry began to wheeze as he gagged for air , giving desperate shuddering breaths . His eyes began to roll in his head and he knew he was loosing the struggle to stay conscious , probably losing the struggle to stay alive .

Mark kicked him for one last time as he bent down to pick up the knife that that had fallen on the ground during the fight.

Barry tried to reach the rock that was on the side of the road and without any hesitation just as Mark was about to pick up the knife Barry grabbed the rock and hit him on the back of his head with all his force .

Mark immediately dropped to the ground clutching his head in extreme pain losing consciousness .

Seeing him fall to the ground Barry dragged his body closer to Mark's body and quickly took the knife and some money from his wallet . Barry tried searching for Mark's phone but couldn't find it . Hearing the sound of the two men coming closer . Barry got up from the ground clutching his stomach and started walking away as fast as his legs could carry him .

* * *

Hey guys , sorry for the very very long wait . I had lost interest in this story for quite sometime but it looks like i am kinda back from this break . I will try and update as soon as i possibly can .

Anyway i hope you guys liked this chapter . Please review and let me know that u guys are still with me on this story .

XOXO until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Barry limped as fast as he could away from where they were going to keep him captive , his heart pounding and thumping against his chest as he refused to allow himself getting killed after finally getting away from his captors .

Barry pushed himself harder and harder as he ignored the white hot pain that flared up his arm as he tried to clutch his stomach as another jolt of pain surged through his body like electricity.

Barry kept walking further noting the cold air hitting his face and body , making him shiver from the single layer of clothes he had been wearing since he had been taken from the hospital which were dishevelled and soaked in dirt and blood , his blood but somehow at the same time he was still heavily sweating as he could feel heat rising to his cheeks most likely from the fever .

He grunted again as he started inching himself backwords , his entire leg burning in excruciating pain as he overexerted them . He was tired and his head faintly throbbed .

The idea to simply sit down and take a break crossed his mind more frequently as he continued to put one foot in front of the other . The tall grass tangled around his feet causing him to lose balance off his unsteady feet and before he knew it his legs came crashing down as he tripped onto a stone falling face down.

Barry squirmed as pain flared across his chest , his bruised and broken ribs making it impossible to breathe in air as he felt another rib crack under the pressure . He closed his eyes as the pain made his vision blur .

" ahh" gasped Barry as he tried pushing himself up feeling the blood pool beneath his body . The sight of his sticky blood making him feel sick . He continued to push through the pain , the effort causing him to huff through the agony each tugging movement was causing his shoulder . "I can do this ! I can do this" cried Barry with gritted teeth repeating the mantra again and again.

Barry started feeling lightheaded , the strain of trying to pick up his battered body completely taking away what little breath he had left . Weariness made his arms and legs feel like lead as he started pushing his body against the tree . Jumping slightly at the coldness of the tree that seeped through his back .

His eyes moved wearily around his surroundings trying to figure out where he had stopped . It had been a few hours since he had escaped from the brothers but with each passing moment he feared that they were somehow getting closer to him . He knew that he had to start moving again , sitting in one place for too long could get him caught but instead he closed his eyes . Just wanting to drift back to the beckoning call of sleep .

He continued to lie still , trying to gather his thoughts . His mind at a total loss of what to do next . He knew absolutely nothing about where he was and he knew even less about how to survive in the woods .

Barry tried to remember the last time he had something to drink or eat as his stomach grumbled . He knew that it was only a matter of time that his body would probably feel the effects of dehydration and starvation.

Breathing in air Barry tried to gather his thoughts. He knew that there was only one way to survive this and it was possible only if he wouldn't give up and stayed strong . He quickly started assessing his injuries . His first priority to stop the bleeding from his stomach so that it wouldn't slow him down.

Barry looked around searching for something , probably anything that could help him to stop the bleeding . Finding nothing around him he tried ripping away the bottom of his pants . A few struggles later he finally succeeded . Barry bit back a moan as he tried lifting his t-shirt . The cloth sticking to his wound , dried blood glued to his t-shirt . Fresh blood started oozing out from his wound as he tried to rip off the cloth from the torn flesh .

He was drenched in a thick layer of sweat by the time he had tied the cloth around his wound with trembling hands . It took all of his power to focus on the task ahead and not pass out from the pain. He touched his bruised side and whimpered when he felt two or three ribs shift . Blinking back tears he tried assessing his hands and legs . Knowing that there was nothing much he could do to his dislocated shoulder he moved on to his injured leg .

Barry wished that he hadn't taken a look at his leg . His leg looked like a horror movie . His ankle and knee were swollen . He had deep gashes below his knee , some of them long enough to still be bleeding. Jolts of pain surged through his body as he touched his bullet wound. The area around it red and swollen .It had been a few days since he had been shot but it still hurt like hell .

By the time Barry was done assessing some of his wounds with what little cloth he could , he was exhausted and sweaty . A few minutes had turned into nearly an hour , draining him of what little strength he had left .

Barry stared at the sky his next plan of action becoming a blank stare as he tried to take in deep breaths , trying to blink back the confusion forming at the back of his mind . He felt like his mind was playing tricks on him , everything slowly starting to spin out of focus . He tried to concentrate on what was happening , but felt like his body was giving up , shutting down.

It took a moment but he finally found the strength to block everything around him and start working on the next plan of action . Closing his eyes for a few seconds he tried moving his hand to reach into his pocket feeling the pull of his bruised muscles cramping in pain .

Wincing in pain he tried reaching for the phone once again . Gripping his phone tightly he stared at the black screen . Swiping the screen with his shaky fingers which were covered in blood , he continued to look at the side of the screen praying for a miracle that could help him get out of this mess .

Barry felt like screaming in frustration when he saw that the phone had no signal and to make matters worse there was only three percent of Charging left.

He felt like nothing was working for him and things were getting worse and worse by each passing moment. He looked at the screen once more before shutting it off , trying to save what little charge he had left.

It was starting to get dark , the glare of the moon falling through the branches of the trees , getting colder and colder with each minute . Barry knew that he had to start moving again but his eyes started to flutter and before he knew it he was succumbed by the comfortable darkness of sleep .

...

Joe sat down on the uncomfortable chair in the precinct as the captain briefed the team on their next move . It had been a few hours since they had arrived to the precinct with looks of disappointment , anger , fear on their faces .

Joe sat there in silence, his hand running across his tired face , as he tried blocking the horrible things he had seen ,a horrific site that no parent would want to see in their entire life . Joe could still replay the scene again and again as he closed his eyes .

 _Joe stood outside the warehouse pacing around , trying to clear his head from all the thoughts running through his mind . He watched as the CSI's were flooding the scene, bagging and tagging any evidence possible to find the monsters who had captured his son ._

 _Not wanting to wait anymore Joe blew a shaky breath as he entered the warehouse once again which was now surrounded by darkness . He could hear hushed voices and whispers surrounding the room . Not knowing what was going on Joe walked a little further as he saw a small crowd gathered around. " what's going on here ?" Questioned Joe causing everyone to turn their heads facing him ._

 _Hearing this the Captain rushed to Joe's side who stood there confused . " Joe you shouldn't be here . Why don't we take a walk outside ?"_

 _Taking a step back from the Captain, Joe spoke with a stern voice " i am not going anywhere unless and until you tell me what's going on here" Seeing that the Captain held his head down Joe spoke in a vulnerable voice " what did you find Captain ? I know you found something. Please, i need to know ."_

" _Joe , i don't think that's a good idea . No father should see this" pleaded the Captain. "You may think that you are strong enough but nothing can prepare you for something like this."_

" _I don't care Captain" shouted Joe with anger . "You can't stop me" saying this Joe started to walk away ignoring the looks of sympathy on every officers face._

 _Joe gasped at the scene in front of his eyes . The smell of luminol hitting his him hard as the entire room had traces of fluorescent blue glow, showing up evidence of a fairly big blood spatter under the ALS light. Joe quickly began to breathe in large gulps of air as he felt that someone was cutting off his airway, as his eyes continued to search every area . He could see blood spattered on the carpet , the chair that was kept in the centre that looked as if it was used to torture his son which had traces of blood surrounded by it . Tiny droplets of blood imprinting on the opposite side of the wall ._

 _The most disturbing scene was the trail of blood that seemed to be going all the way towards the stairs . He didn't have the strength to take a look upstairs , his heart beating out of his chest thinking about the horror that Barry must have gone through alone .Joe felt bile rise up in his throat, struggling to keep it down as a wave of nausea washed over him . His legs beginning to tremble , his eyes moved away knowing all the things that Barry had suffered because of him . The nightmare that he must have gone through . Joe left the room as quickly as possible ignoring the Captain's voice calling out to him ._

"Joe you alright ?" Asked the Captain as he saw him sitting on the chair with a blank expression on his face, not listening to anything he was saying.

Joe just simply shook his head telling him that everything is fine . A few minutes later the briefing ended and everyone began to leave . Taking the opportunity Joe went to the captain , taking a deep breath he said " Captain i think someone from our team is involved with the Mardon brothers" seeing that the Captain was going to speak , joe cut him off " the brothers have been ahead of us the entire operation first at the hospital and now at the warehouse . It has to be from us eight people who knew that we were going to rescue Barry at the warehouse ."

"I want your help , so that we could find the mole in our department but you have to promise me Captain , no one should hear about this ."

Listening to Joe ,Singh just stood there frozen not knowing what to say or do ...

...

Barry awoke an hour later . He propped his back a little upward wincing at the slight discomfort. He tried stretching his stiff muscles , rolling his head from side to side to loosen the stiffness that had settled there while he had slept .

He quickly moved his head , regretting the movement as he felt a dull throb pounding behind the back of his head as he hears leaves crunching in the distance . Barry began to panic as he could hear footsteps getting closer and closer.

Barry quickly tried to stand on his unsteady feet , feeling everything around him move . Gripping the tree tightly with his uninjured hand for support Barry started moving again . Listening to the footsteps getting closer.

Barry knew it in his heart that things were going to get worse for him if he got caught . He had to think of a plan right now if he wanted to survive . He tried removing the knife he had taken while he had escaped. Holding it in his good hand waiting for the moment when the brothers would attack .

"Come out you little brat . Playing time is over now . I know you are here . Besides you can't hide from me for too long" came a husky voice a few feet away from Barry . A chill ran down Barry's spine as he heard Mark's laugh making him run faster , trying to get deeper into the woods .

A loud bang echoed the woods causing him to duck down making him shake in fear . Barry quickly tried to hide behind the tree trying to listen to Marks voice " you better come out , otherwise you will have hell to pay" . Barry flipped through his options and came out with two of them , kill or be killed . Knowing what he had to do he grabbed the knife more tightly waiting for Mark to come upto him so that he could take him down .

Once again a gunshot echoed into the quite woods making him wince at the loud noise. This time the shot was aimed at one of the trees he was standing next to . He waited until the footsteps were right beside his head . Taking the opportunity he quickly tried to grab Mark with his arms but he was a lot quicker than he had given him credit for .

Several shots rang out behind him , one of them knocking a bark off a tree behind Barry's head making him duck to the ground giving Mark the upper hand causing him to punch him in the jaw and kick him in the stomach a few times .

Barry stumbled to the ground feeling the cold wetness seeping through his t-shirt once again . He quickly tried to get back onto his feet stabbing Mark at the back of one of his thigh with his knife .

Seeing that Mark was still down , he shoved a punch with full force hitting his jaw again and again , blood seeped through Mark's mouth as he continued to hit him causing him to lose consciousness.

Satisfied , Barry bent down trying to trying to pick up the gun which had fallen down from Mark's hands . He clenched his stomach at the pain the movement caused . He knew he had to stop the bleeding once , the blood trail had gotten him caught in the first place and it was not going to happen again .

Barry held the tree for support as he got up a little to quickly feeling his head spin , forgetting all thoughts as he tried to breathe through the pain .

He heard another shot and turned to see where it had come from . His figure becoming a blur as his body spasmed as he felt the bullet enter his shoulder . The pain mind numbing as he felt the bullet leave his shoulder as fast as it had entered.

He dropped to his knees as everything around him began to fade away , hearing the footsteps coming closer to him , feeling his body being dragged all the way through the woods , he closed his eyes welcoming the world of unconscious once again .

* * *

Hey guys , i hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the late update again . I know that this has been happening a lot of times these last few chapters. I will try and update it sooner next time. Sorry once again.

Anyway if you liked this chapter please review and let me know because i love reading your thoughts .

Lastly thank u Redq for your idea . I know i have not done justice to your scene , so i apologise in advance.

XOXO until next time .


End file.
